


弓凛/奔徒（完）

by Dionysus_655321



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 54,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionysus_655321/pseuds/Dionysus_655321
Summary: *红茶有ptsd*虚构了红茶在战地无期徒刑的岁月（让他逃过了绞刑吊死*标题奔徒的意思是，在这样的生活面前，你我都像是奔走败逃的士卒。就像凛和Archer的故事，在既定悲剧结局面前，似乎什么都无法改变。*但我们要拥有、贪恋这个过程。就像飞蛾死前，总要贪恋火的温暖。这就够了。
Relationships: Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer/Tohsaka Rin, 弓凛
Comments: 21
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

一·

侍应生走进包间，虽然做过心理准备，眼前的场面仍让他捂住了嘴。跟银发男人并肩坐着的两位已经死了，牙床错位，仰面朝天，子弹将头骨打穿，牙黄色脑液混着血点从眼眶流出，染在肩膀和领带，看起来像被抹了奶油蛋糕。血淌太多，积到脚边，以至于中间的活人被黏住了，无法动弹。侍应生走过去，鞠了一躬说，先生，给您准备的干净衣服。他不认识他，顶灯这么暗，见过也无从辨识。这人很高，比一般男性高。身骨结实。起身换衣服，从领带开始解，安安静静的。过会儿居然开始问他多大，工作多久，有没有结婚。  
“没有呢，先生，但是有女朋友。”  
“感情好吗？”  
“很不错呢，她比较黏我。因为我在酒店工作，怕我认识别的小姐，总叫我早点回家。”  
在死尸和血泊里聊温情话题，有古怪错位感。这侍应生二十岁出头。年轻人，穿马甲和西裤蛮精神。孩子气的脸，因被问到了女朋友，露出笑容。问话人继续，有一搭没一搭，说你要不要换工作呢，能让女朋友安心一点。他说不必，现在的薪水还算满意。  
“总要你们来辅助这种工作，当然会出很高价。可能连带封口费都算在了里面。”  
“哪里，哪里——本来我也什么都不知道，如果能帮到您一点点——”  
“年底会跟她结婚吗？”Archer把桌上一枚消声手枪收进口袋。侍应生笑说打算呢，这个冬天。他便答，很真诚地，那提前祝福你，新婚快乐。抬脚走出这包间，转手抵住侍应生脊髓，打穿了他的胸腔。  
从7楼下到地面不到十秒。Archer走出大楼到街上时，太阳正在高楼、房脊、树梢至远方地平线之间沉下去，天色苍青，暮霭广博，人群灰调，风穿行飞快的冷。有辆车在路边等，坐进去直接说回家。是家里的司机，开了一段想起说凛小姐要您带水果回去，挑蜜桃和柑橘。透过车前镜，却见后座的人已合衣睡着，眉宇间读不出疲惫。长达四个月的漫长夏季，凛不见踪影。只托园丁告诉Archer她去度假，拎走家里唯一一只深棕色蛇皮箱。那个傍晚Archer弯腰望去空荡荡的床下，凛把蕾丝内衣扔了满床，最终带走的却是他一件秋天穿的昵灰色大衣。除此外，只她自己。那天晚上Archer梦到凛。梦到她在潮湿的雨林跟那件大衣一起陷在水泊里浑身湿透，夏夜满天繁星，一条粗壮的黑蛇寻到她隐现青紫色血管的脚踝，用粗砺的鳞片刮蹭她皎白的双腿。  
远坂凛像九月的夜一样捉摸不定。海派作风的莳寺枫要享受赌博乐趣，带上凛是最佳选择，倘若在某个角落一言不发地旁观两小时，束个头发都有臭赌徒过来塞名片跟房卡。少女的天真和狡猾的成熟和盘托出她身上一种扑朔迷离的性感，故总有能力让别人见其所见，爱其所爱。那Archer呢？Archer怎样招女人？用一种隐秘、约束、又剧烈变动的禁欲劲儿？暗流涌动。凛只在少数温暖潮热的夜晚，跟Archer两个人一起醒着时，用眼神这么告诉他。更多时候，他们不需要说心里话。  
回家时，Archer闻见屋里陌生的浅淡烟味，花果香气，世界之外的风、雨、云。来自那件代替他跟凛长途跋涉的大衣，现在它就挂在她枕边。凛在补觉。四个月没回家的第一件事是先睡一场。卧室没有拉帘。深蓝的夜海，城市用虚浮的灯光抵御无边无际的黑暗。Archer只有坐下，捡起垂地一条丝绒薄毯。  
凛呼吸规律。女性长发，横陈枕上，跟着动静蜷了蜷。仍旧是大卷，乌黑滑顺，看得出离开他的日子修剪过，干燥松软。身量小，埋在床里就更显了。Archer却下意识看向自己的手。像他几小时之前在酒店的黑暗中看着自己拿枪的手一样。过于稳定，无可动摇。世界恒久安静。而举目四望，只是沙漠、碎尸，与泡发全身，连肺也浸烂掉的，血。  
凝固半天，银发男人像某种忽然苏醒的动物。掀开被子，上摸到大腿根，没瘦。于是顺势分开两条腿，抱起上半身。凛是一张脸巴掌大，耳朵睡烫。忽闪忽闪睁眼看见他：“唔，Archer啊。”  
“好久没见到你。”  
凛眼光好水。定定看人，还迷糊，攀住肩膀又睡了。Archer一手插进她头发里。另一手自然往下寻到胸、腰、小腹。三摸两攥，软白玉因他指腹发热，发根始痛。凛试图从跟他粘着的这种诡异状态分开，但两条腿还在他腰上牢牢骑着胯。他不放她下来。但凡Archer这样焦虑时最好分辨，若她跟他分开再久一点，多年以后，甚至可以顺理成章的带着她第二任丈夫和子女来见。  
凛闻见Archer身上甜甜的腥味。  
他把她剥个干净。没往她身上泄欲，只是让她沉沦，不间断。亲吻，吮吸，轻轻重重。到后来捧着凛的腰，掌箍着臀瓣，于大腿内侧发热处浅尝地吮舐，噬骨地深吻。占有欲露骨地威胁，深入地侵犯。凛叫得厉害，身下压着的薄薄睡裙很快浸得透湿，大肆动情，散出一种腐烂苹果味。声似溺水，忽攥他银发，Archer——娇喘隔着一道走廊吓到过来传话的帮佣。后者只好守在附近，等卧室里隐秘的喘息声稍稍小一些——她猜想凛小姐一定有被他弄哭了——才万分谨慎地敲门道：“Archer先生，可以叫凛小姐吃晚饭了。”  
怎么一回事呢。凛力气卸尽。男性的指掌，胳膊，还像什么根系一般探在她乌黑发浪里。只好眉目昏暗的轻轻喘，像怕吓到谁一样。而Archer从耽溺的爱欲里剥离，瞬间又感觉到刑场的刺刀、临刑的绞绳生出了身体，深红的水面漫到眼前——无数人，他杀死的，鱼泡般轻飘飘微不足道的尸体。  
他在这活着的死人里，迎接来自头顶上空的光明中，他旅途所追寻的正义终点，宣判他无期徒刑的声音。

二·

雨会在夜里大起来。Archer的牢房在最边缘，故能见海，见海上飘渺如同幻觉的渔船。好运，三年间撞见一次不名国家的巡洋舰出现在浪花间，像生着红瞳浮出海面换气的巨兽。住隔壁的老头跟他很要好，每每从墙底通气口那里递烟，两指像风干晒透的肉干。Archer问他关了多少年。他说忘了，进来时好像十六岁，你觉得我现在多少岁？嘴角挑不起来。迎着月光把烟条擦燃，听见同楼层不知哪里，复传来囚犯撕心裂肺的叫喊。那声音像铁皮刮过铁皮，绝望得牙齿发酸，老头就在隔壁轰隆着痰音大骂：“狗x！x卵！烂牙货！小心xx病烂到脸上！”后来狱卒也很少来，任人病死烂死，反正关着的都是睁眼等死的死刑犯。时间一久自有人自觉遵守监狱作息，或干脆转为狱卒角色，将电椅针头水鞭那套曾经尝过的爽头用在别人身上，或随便找个洞肏，若已经没了活着的小男孩。但Archer一度有所谓的不是这些。还是罪名，问了就如实回答，老头只怪他太年轻，活得太循规蹈矩，直成傻x，理想主义。  
为世人追问正义，不如考虑要不要现在自杀。  
三十岁以后Archer做梦，还会偶尔回去，回到沙漠、田埂、铁窗和暗巷，梦里多是臭水沟，野狗，妓女，神志不清的嗑药男，死尸群聚的荒野，菠萝那么大的女人乳房，早被白蚁啃干净，上面还粘着一截生着黑发的男人头皮。但已没关系，都跟他没关了。他脱掉囚服，无数次脱掉，1384号，感觉重见天日的胳膊在阳光下烤成石头，居然从哪掉出一枚红色装饰，都要被他忘了，打入死牢那天晚上，想尽办法粗喇喇缝在上衣内面，八年过去，线也终于散了。是银色的链子，拾起来后，轻的像攥不住一样。  
Archer忽然记起自己是谁。  
夜中坐起找到凛。折腾她，让她一直醒，只觉得心有黑洞，装满的火永远烧不完，不觉害怕。  
凛能从Archer外表的冷清读出他的空虚，焦虑，乃至惊惧。很少让他盯着她看，街上遇到擦肩而过，不打招呼，当不认识。最后一次且唯一一次见到他杀人是在一座俱乐部大堂，不是直接见到，而是因为所有从里面出来的人里，只有Archer最镇静，像无事发生。穿街过桥，把枪扔进护城河往前淌。凛目睹到就近前打趣，Emiya先生，有没有把人质救到。Archer说什么人质？我不是警察。不是来救人的。  
凛很惊讶，眼神一下子释怀说什么啊，你不救了啊。  
我还以为你都固执到永远不会变呢。  
那天晚上有开晚香玉，很白的茉莉，在层次如浪的墨绿叶丛中，于凛身后染着浓稠不尽的光色。河水在淌，哗啦哗啦，有咸味。有风在吹。夕阳把云揉碎，使她嘴里的“永远”也变得远了。  
那次凛有没有洞穿他其实已经变得很难看，支离破碎。  
Archer自己都不知道。  
八月末还是常下雨。滂沱夜雨。凛检查家里座机，十通未接来电总有一通是言峰绮礼，不知道这人到底怎么找到她现在家里的号码的，但也不会打回去。忽略。Archer接到的话另算。取信，保险，伦敦，地产广告，时钟塔，居然还有一封言峰绮礼。日期新鲜，像是掐中她回家的点。当即拆开，只有一行字：  
家家酒还没玩够？  
——我跟你生活的十年才是最恶心的家家酒好吗。凛攥着纸闯进屋提笔就写，写完想想又加一句，你要是敢烦Archer我就叫你好看。还没写完，后脑勺一声“凛”实在太近，简直鸡皮疙瘩，下意识不动声色地把信揉起来。正因如此，会显得不动声色才怪。Archer显然是把这一串动作尽收眼底，凛转过脸，压着信的指尖又慢慢松开了，尽力显得自然。人却连问也没问，瞳仁在走廊里映得暗沉沉，会亮，只问她，去不去泡澡。  
头发没揩干。皮肤呈现一种铜棕色。睡袍领子再往两边数三指，就会看见伤疤。他曾经那么想救人，救更多再更多，穿越过理想，受伤会不会成为一种收获？  
Archer有以此骄傲过吗。  
凛从不多问。但他自说不救人了，她只是以为，那种理想终于让他变得很累很累。需要休息，或者真的有极限，放弃也可以。  
怎能想到人被理想背叛、甚至更加寂寞孤独、从无边地狱再往下放逐的无数种可能呢。  
她也永不会想到他已经真真切切的死过一次，肉身和意志统统化灰，又重新拼起来了。  
她不知道他跟她认识的年轻时的Archer究竟有多少不一样。  
所幸凛就像那枚红宝石，大概总被不同的人珍视，不是他也一样的，完好封存，不会有任何磨损。于他永远光亮，只有她，如一个追不到的遥远理想一样永不改变，还跟他记忆里一模一样，这就够了。  
Archer突然感觉到右眼狂跳。心脏随之像跟不上血流的速度，只得也忽然加快，要从喉咙呼之欲出。他记起下午杀掉的那个孩子脸的年轻男子。年底要跟最喜欢的女朋友结婚。  
幸福的人们在幸福中的笑脸，都是那样的、千人一面的相像。  
然而是生命可笑到不值一提。只剩下大风呼啸。  
他在漫长的黑夜中深深弯着腰，不断不断，更深更深，以正义之名审判他为孽的猩红烙铁透到背上。  
凛没想到会迎来Archer再近一步的一个拥抱。他很高，一时间给她的感觉居然比幼时拥抱父亲时还高，还要安全。熊抱，很快整个人要揉进去了，女性的温软。但是Archer好温暖啊。就问，Archer，手心下意识在背上顺了顺，又拍了拍，你没事吧。没有哪里不舒服吧。  
沙哑的回应。声线即使微弱，也变得粗砺。凛几乎几秒后就反应过来人烧起来了，那是肩膀、脊梁、脖子、额头，贴着她的胸膛，比他吻她一下烫得多。

三·

“不是那样，是更复杂、有规律的，大概这么大。”  
凛同美缀比划，旅行途中遇到的徒步探险家，跟他一起踏进了意外洞穴，墙壁有人工雕琢的婴儿，上百个。每个神情状态都不一样，遗憾没有拍下来。但美缀更关心那晚他们怎么过夜，“你有没有——”  
“他有帐篷，”凛打断说，“我可不想睡野外。后来找了当地一户住家。”  
她们谈到最近一起酒店伤亡，谈到死掉的三个男人，其中一个根本是侍应生，子弹打坏了脊梁，打穿了他的肺，他在巨大的窒息和痛苦里还爬出了包间试图求救，血出了一个走廊，跟泼了油漆似的，还是没活。  
“很可怜，那天他是替别人顶班的。”  
“你怎么知道的这么清楚？”  
“那人是我朋友的朋友的未婚夫。”美缀说，“她说不知道怎么安慰她，害怕她自杀，这段时间都去她家里住。还要我做后备军，万一有什么事就去帮忙。”  
“真的，凛，万一有什么事你也去。”  
Archer不乐意去医院。身体素质过硬，38度8毫无感觉，略有疲惫，后脑发胀。披衣叼着体温计在屋里走来走去，显得睡袍下两腿空空荡荡。凛见到他走过的影子，想起曾在照片上见过的Archer的父亲。他有哪里像他，但又全然不像。隔着一道门守着她，磨砂玻璃和水汽打散了身形，像树洞外守着蜂蜜一头熊。但开门见到脸，又觉得瘦了，轮廓更分明，因为在发热，神情较平日涣散。凛抽出体温计，38度4。不错Archer，拍了拍臂膀，开始降了。跟我去睡觉。  
他安静望着她。像她不在的时间里，他以更缓慢的节奏开始了生活。原本家里的帮工就不多。他们说她不在家的时段更少见到他，Archer就像影子，神出鬼没。甚至真的有回来吗。一个男人跟妻子分开四个月，可能头一周就会开始新打算。但互相怀疑不是他俩的模式。哪怕在外人看来，这种状态甚至算不上相爱。  
“Archer，你有没有认识那个死掉的酒店侍应生。”  
“嗯？”  
“大家都在聊的那个。你不知道吗？”  
他笑一下，好像在说，“我像是会在‘大家’里听到他们谈话的人吗。”持续反复的体温让他的血色浅了。凛说明晚如果还烧起来就去挂点滴，现在就睡觉好了，我在注意你的冷热，不用担心。  
头夜，Archer在巨大倦意和生猛的心跳里睡过去，梦见了那个雨林。梦见他参与了凛的夏季，一整个夏天他们困在林中一座房子，有无数器物的角落浮起太阳颜色。沙发、地毯、长柄水壶，宁静而怀旧的，他很确信自己已经彻彻底底的远离了睡在悬崖边、蛰伏着巨大不甘和绝望、心火后永远放置着一块寒冰的生活。至于原来为什么是那种生活，他已忘了。打开抽屉，笔记，纸头，书本，软钉，红宝石。只有生活了，饮茶吃饼干，屋檐底下看云，家里的后墙长满蔷薇，遥远之遥远那边，跨越田野，会有海鸟在水塔峰顶盘旋。但通常凛还是不在视野中，她在忙，浇水读书采购，不需要他参与的，然后突然拿着什么新发现从面前跳出来，喊他，Archer！于是他找，终于有次怎么找也找不到，绕房三圈，直到那木质结构在他眼前被森林侵蚀，露出原本的孤寂残缺。  
失去了光。黑暗中蛰伏的鬼火重新点燃了。  
睁眼是搂着凛睡。他的冷汗甚至浸湿她额发。把她也染潮了。她很快醒，翻箱倒柜拿降温贴和退烧药，就着水让他喝，一直逼在嘴边。Archer反而很冷静，先问她说，凛，你为什么没跟我有孩子呢。  
没有头尾，那是梦里遗憾。他接过杯子，仰头咕嘟咕嘟吞咽。凛只盯着他看，那是不点灯时，Archer像只隐隐发光的雄兽。跟她那么不一样，好像哪里受伤。如果拥抱，会有热暖，会有撕裂。舔舐了，伤口愈合留下舌尖的腥甜，但一直弥留苦涩，像苦到心口被人大力攥着。  
凛一直不知道该对他怎么做。  
昼迁夜徙，彼此从不多问言语之外的事，就相安无事。Archer是AB面，或许还有C面D面。他会偶尔歪在沙发数天花板，偶尔看人不爽要笑不笑话里藏刀。偶尔逆着夕阳的金色轮廓，男性女性，心照不宣。在白日，建筑物台阶，甲壳虫似的攒动的清漆轿车，人来人去，很多双手都可以摸过。只有孩子学脚踏车，穿越其间放肆大笑。凛呢？Archer无法描述她。描述她像那些光影、瞬时、风中摇树。那是他的记忆。他也无法描述那颗属于她的物件怎样在遗忘中待在他胸口八年。而一切都已不重要。  
生如此漫长。  
人变得贪得无厌。在爱中，寻求两方天秤的公正无倾斜，爱的程度不相上下，是永不可能。  
而追问哪方更喜欢，是天下最愚蠢事。  
他们都深谙此事。  
他们像两座冰山。  
即使根系冻结在一起，露出洋面给对方看的，也只能是此一角。  
“没呀Archer。”  
凛没有靠近他。在月光中，她后退到床边细脚圆桌了。以至他看清她的颈，腰，腿，在光里变透明了。凛被穿过，胸口跳动。都还年轻。她桌边坐下，托腮笑他。  
“Archer，你不是也说过，不想要小孩子吗。”  
“我以为、你总会有、总会碰到想要跟她养下一代的人。想要告诉她、你一切一切真实感受的人。”  
“她尊重你、爱护你。你们要彼此拯救，彼此疗愈。”  
“我还想着，那个人没必要一定是我呢。”

他俩穿过水汽往卧室走。凛拉着他，像个一心为他健康着想的家庭老师。Archer先停下脚。他看着她，摘掉头上的冰贴。然后紧迈两步，拦腰截住凛来，亲到心口，扔下了她的浴袍和腰带。

四·

凛回到过去。回到更小的她，两三岁光景，许多大人，从一双手被传递到另一双，庭院开满百合。身边有个更小的孩子，春日樱宴，她躺在童毯上脚踏蓝天，学会的第一个单词是姐，姐。狡猾的孩子。他们说她太聪明，生下来就知道讨好最亲的人。十六岁时她们变得互相不认识，从一座山丘走到另一座，凛偶尔骑脚踏车，叛逆得很，雨天路过言峰绮礼势必溅他一身水。她从收养她的家里杀了兄长跑掉时凛第一次去了那里，只记得那时一座巨大温室里漂亮的热带植物，满天蓝紫色的闪蝶在飞，警察拉了封条，凛站在人群里摩挲那“keep out”，心中长久回来高潮般的快感，干的漂亮，干的漂亮，妹妹。言峰绮礼说她就像那些蝴蝶，离开了那个家必死无疑。凛说就像我离开你，若我离开你不死，她必也能好好活，在世界另一端。在我们都找不到的地方。  
人都是互相追赶。在这追赶中慢慢老去，慢慢变得幸福。  
Archer通常在杀人后进食。饥饿能帮助人加倍警惕，方便工作，这习惯从他十八岁踏上沙漠到三十岁回到故土一直保持，何况监狱里要节省口粮。在他走出那里前两个月，隔壁老头升天，也有小孩子长大。400人里30个女人，每个人都找到能帮她们在监狱里活下去的男人，无论是否别无选择。于是孩子别无选择地出生在了监狱。老头给Archer留下的宝藏是他藏了半个世纪的酒，用一种只有他们两个人知道的办法。于是那段时间Archer时常喝酒喝到昏，梦里见到自己死，直到监狱也变成废墟，他的骸骨生锈变形，住满了鸟。  
有天醒在陌生女人床上。发现她肚皮上留着他的体液。反而是女人很无所谓：紧张什么。我有办法堕胎。我堕过十多次了。  
再说，你又没内射我。你最后拔出去了。想不起来？  
她眼窝很深。有种被榨干的瘦。身上有种公牛的骚臭。死亡。她用那双细长的眼乜斜他，笑：你在想什么。你该不会在认真想，我们这样的人究竟有没有资格做父母吧。  
真有意思。  
那天晚上Archer回去，杀了那个女人。那晚下了很大的雨，Archer看雨，状态踏过麻木到达一种平静，甚至可以说，悠哉。  
从那以后，直到他重新晒到流放地之外的太阳，任何痛苦，负面情绪，好像已然在心里绝迹。  
而美缀绫子却在夜里见过Archer。在凛之前。见到他从街道对面一路走到有灯的地方，光亮里来，霓虹招牌闪烁，是纯黑的衬衫长裤，所以很难看出他身上的潮湿里，随着水流淌走的，哪些是雨，哪些是血。  
是很浓郁很浓郁的、为地上大雨所迅速同化的那种腥。  
这人身上为欲望和执念燃烧过的痕迹太重了。  
Archer还是很烫。心跳好快。很有力气的，咚咚，咚咚，咚咚。凛无法判断他是否睡着，呼吸声一直太近，眼前只是皮肤发散的温热。动一下，抬头，又复位。埋头眼睫凑近去。考虑问题，忽闪忽闪。  
Archer终于低低说痒。  
凛认真说，我闻到你身上的血味。  
他几乎心脏停跳一拍。  
又问Archer，是不是哪里出血受伤了，你看不到。  
还是我来吧。  
凛打灯给他检查。还是要脱，因她之前嘱咐他裹得严实。且很快把自己那件摸回来。很认真的说，高烧不可以乱来。心脏负重会很大。  
他停在她的手心。亲吻被阻碍。望着她，清醒的危险模样就像犹豫要不要放弃手里一枚茧的蜘蛛。  
凛凑太近了。他问她要不要先看下半身。她瞪他。然后寻胸膛、脖子、肩骨附近，终于在上臂靠后背发现一道，一半留着痂，另一半像是被强行剥掉了，渗血。就问你在哪里蹭到伤疤，又说，这一道伤到底什么时候的啊，我走之前还没有。  
“我不知道你要走。不知道你什么时候回来。”Archer很淡地答非所问地说，“我也不知道你还回不回来。”  
他念，凛。声音总是很沙。像心怀什么意念。  
“我也不知道你什么时候，会不会，放下什么，然后结束。我也不知道你会不会去死。什么都不管的。或者选比死更难受的方式。”  
凛坐在他面前，抬起蓝眼睛盯着他说。声音同样不大，但字句落地，好像天生跟他势均力敌，甚至压他一寸：“怎样。Archer。用什么办法。理性权衡一下。你不是很擅长？燃烧自己，还剩什么？覆盆难照。如果本身就在没有答案的死局里，消耗过自己，能让谁幸福？让切嗣？还是你自己？一心走到某处的人。如果还不再关照自己更多一点……不然你想怎样？让我知道，你最终也会在大火中斩断这条路。凋零一切，什么也不剩。让我知道，你不是任何人的英雄。最终连自己的也不是。”  
他微凉着银发。部分因窗风拂乱至眉宇。就在眼前。眼眸实际极锐，很容易压制住别人，他听她，看着她。身骨舒展，男性里高大的，健壮，匀称，整个人被自我命运锤炼得复杂烈情，很吸人，像要放不放，要得不得。然而还在执，一座城。而凛像一柄利箭，正面直发，一中池门。她眼神流转，狡黠。或者悲伤。她擅长对他掩藏悲伤。或者只是劝住自己。好让心不要堵过头，因为归根结底，明明她就在他身边，却什么也做不了。  
她和他之间太轻。  
Archer只是这样看着她，忽然笑了。  
“嗯。凛，你预料到了。我已经没有自己可以燃烧了。”  
Archer说。他说着，在微暗的光亮中忽然整个人靠近她。额头，银发，直直落向她的肩。像一束月光降临。凛会惊讶，但大概也仅此可表达，他永远也无法将已经走过的他的世界，完整告诉她。  
因为她所在的位置恰好太重。  
“你把话题转了，凛。我只是想说下次你不要一句话不说就走。”  
“因为我还在等。”

——————

ps.我有不少想想就很撕心裂肺觉得写不出但是写出来一定很杀人诛心虐心美学的设定  
但是，但是……。


	2. 5

五·

“这件还行，换下一件。”  
“嗯，腰细一点，收一下。转过来我看看？”美缀绫子跷着二郎腿，自封狗血黄金档财大气粗亲老公，就差吐一口烟，压低声音说：“嗯，你老公我很满意。这件买了先。”  
凛一副陪她玩的无奈表情。美缀呵呵笑，说好看嘛，你穿都挺好看。周末有太阳雨。商业中心人来人往，偶一阵雨下，成群结伴在天井中四散逃窜。凛在咖啡桌，托腮听着美缀掰着手指头细细给她算：“你看，咱们有一整天，所以还可以去三家、四家、五家……”凛说为什么最后都是我在买，不是为了给你挑吗。美缀竖起手指一本正经说这你就不明白了，凛。咱们失散小半年，要好好爽一爽，这只是开始。  
你负责漂亮就行。  
方领窄袖百褶裙及膝，透亮宝蓝色。下一件更短，石榴红纱裙刚刚遮了大腿。印大片奶白鸢尾花，后背交叉系带。美缀说够性感。红色衬得不得了，但是单穿太惹眼，加件外套吧。中午过后，莳寺枫也风风火火地加入了阵营。一行人在甜品店外遇见凛在伦敦时钟塔的朋友，对方正隔着玻璃橱窗百无聊赖搅咖啡，红唇涂得正满，娇艳。上座就跟凛说我失恋了。但不是男人甩我，是我不要他。喏，下个月的音乐会票两张。空着太浪费了。你跟喜欢的人一起去吧。  
知道凛电子设备苦手，双方又都是极容易给对方留足自由空间的人，Archer那边很寂静地一个电话也没来。但她不合时宜地想到他。想到他的眉目眼睛，发梢，轮廓。夜中显得冷硬，却也脆弱。是因为那时在发烧吧。任她给他测额头体温。无论她说什么，都回嗯。有时他们并肩看电视，因为他惯于沉默，身骨一身漆黑，甚至显得不真实。凛回想不起数年之前见过的Archer是什么样子，似乎是少年时，清楚，有太阳，脚踏车，风铃，盛夏的树荫，光亮的脸。跟现在太不同——一团缥缈变动、惶惶飘忽的黑雾。尽管那么多时，她觉得自己能够牢牢抓住了他，牵住他，所以他不会消失，不会下坠。至少不会失去自己。  
凛心中忽有一阵悸动。跟友人说去一趟厕所，镜中映出一张冷水清过的脸。走廊暗灯里踱步，穿过不少红绿男女。想想还是给Archer去电话，拨通时路过一间没有关牢的包间，熟悉的电话铃意料之外地，居然从那里响起。直接凝住了她往前的脚步。  
Archer接了。凛问，有没有再起烧。他说已经好了。凛问你在哪里，他说，在外面。于是她问人多吗，有人跟你一起吗。  
电话那头，Archer再平常不过的语气。说，不。就我一个。  
“那……你要注意休息。”  
Archer说嗯。电流声切断，但隔着一道门的说话声仍在继续。有女声在问。千娇百媚的声线，卫宫先生，卫宫先生。是谁，是不是太太呀？  
他说——我为什么要告诉你？似乎是惯常的分不清是否嘲讽的冷淡声音。  
“你不要装酷嘛——”对方在继续：“有太太也可以有情人啊，两不干扰，以后无论见到哪一方，都会更有新鲜感呢。”  
男声女声。哄哄在笑。凛听到这里即准备离开，碧蓝瞳孔在五颜六色的灯光晕染中，竟显得三分妖冶。迎面擦肩而过的男人被吸睛，有一个多看两眼眼熟她。回去便与Archer说，刚刚在外面路过一个人，好像跟凛小姐有点像噢。  
但沉重之事在这个下午发生。凛甚至衣服都没来得及换，踩着高跟鞋被美缀拉去三个街区之外的现场。似乎在之前发生命案的同一家酒店，又有人被枪杀。而隔着一条街之外的社区深处，美缀挂心的朋友的朋友——酒店侍应生的未婚妻，在事发十几分钟后，已上吊自杀。  
大概是听到枪声，作为最直接的痛苦刺激，她松开了活着的最后一根绳索。  
一行人过去时，两边都已被警察封锁。但美缀可以带上枫跟凛靠近，作为当事者朋友的身份。凛只是透过玄关远远望进去一眼，望进大亮窗前一个稳稳吊着的灰影，就再也不看，转身下楼。她闻见死气。快进傍晚了。街上还有人群聚集，但很快他们会各自回家，跨过平常生活里偶尔掀起的波澜，日子还是要往前走。  
凛忽然感觉到一阵不真实。不像悲伤，而是虚空。像眼前没有形状的风，穿身而过。似乎生活的平衡很容易被打破。人只是在深渊之上，悬着一根赖以续命的绳索。  
天完全黑时，雨大起来了。凛同美缀和枫反方向回家，没打车。街上人影疏落。灯红酒绿，车河穿行的光，城市建筑高大尖耸的倒影，都化作霓虹融在脚下水流里漂走。迎面遇到没有伞的男人，很年轻，皮衣浇透了，水银也似的反光。头发狼狈贴在脸上，几次叼着烟点火，打不着。凛走过去，很自然地把伞撑给他。  
“谢谢。”他说。  
“送给你，我不需要了。”她说。  
司机有跟Archer说打了凛的电话，但关机了。不知道现在人在哪，想去接她，也没办法。Archer反而说没事。等到凛很晚回家，玄关只传来很轻的说话声，浴室在放水。他寻到满地水渍。凛的脚趾印——她淋一身雨。在浴缸边蓄着热流。转头看到他时是脸色苍白，瞳孔发灰。一身酒红色的、刚刚遮到大腿的透白的鸢尾。因为雨水牢牢贴在皮肤上，故而脖子、肩、腰、胸，腿，臀，全身有曲线的地方，都异常清晰。纤细，然而挑起肉欲的身体。关节粉红。她是一路走回家的。  
凛的状态很清醒。很冷静。精神不错。说，Archer。你还没睡啊。  
“你没有买一把伞？没打车？”他声音很静。问她。  
“没。走了一段。快到家了，想想也没必要。对了，今天有人自杀。之前那个酒店侍应生的遗孀。她死掉了。”  
“这样。”他应，语气最平常。又多问一句，你不会因为这个所以淋了雨？  
“是又怎样呢？不可以吗？”她说。语气比他想的激烈。故而Archer顿住，笑了笑：“可以。但是你把手机关了，司机想接你都找不到。”  
“那下次出门我就不带手机了。”凛说。说着翻出外套口袋，手机按开，等待屏幕缓缓亮起。Archer身上跟她完全不同，有种浸泡在屋内很久的暖意。故他靠近她时，她很清楚就感觉到。  
消息提示音。在凛手里。那里从午后三时起，有近四十通未接来电。只有两通傍晚时，来自司机。剩下的，只是同一个人——身后这个人的不停重复。

tbc.


	3. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 荤

六·

浴室灯光大亮，但是空空无人。女仆起夜只道是凛忘记关，并不知Archer夹走凛轻而易举，她一路同他妄图挣脱，次次被他钳得死死，凛一身湿，到后来因情绪激荡抖得厉害，说我要泡澡，我冷。他扔她进卧室，她妄图攥住把手却被他一把攫住，箍住一张小脸，咬她唇瓣。凛两眼殷红说你发什么疯，如果你要问电话的事，为什么不先问自己为什么说谎。很遗憾我也不想的，只是太碰巧了，没想到跟你在同一家店。  
我很愿意相信你有理由，所以只是要点时间安静。我的确也在为死人难过。这样解释你还满意吗？清楚吗？  
应当说太清楚了，清楚到他深知自己为何失控。他在跟她通话后的两分钟里回拨，已经关机，确定凛真的来过。此后在等在家里的九个小时里每分每秒都觉得下一刻凛就会回来，或者打开手机给他回话。但一次都没有。  
凛不再回来。  
疑惧若养蛊。Archer只坐着，屋里没有音乐没有电视杂音、安静。间或佣工帮他倒一杯茶。等到雨像瓢泼，秋夜湿冷，玻璃洗刷得透明、他的影都变形，凛杳无音讯。美缀绫子在电话那头说你确定你在家等吗，凛可是晚饭前就回去了噢。  
——怎么，你坏事做多，她不要你了？  
Archer全身发热。咬凛的耳垂。一掌宽大，粗糙，很快伸进她裙里，捏住前胸。吻很重，用吸的，一路从耳边下去舔到心口。粗喘。凛感觉到痛。有反抗，按回墙上。壁花粗砺地摩挲她的脸。凛说不要。我黏糊糊的。他啃咬她的脸。他的衬衫贴住她湿漉漉的背。臀被抬起来，因他的腿抵着她，凛的腿被迫分开，踮起脚尖，几乎有被迫悬空的态势。他的手指开始入侵她。凛急喘了一声说我不要，不要——我不舒服——语气变得冰冷、果决、疏远：你放开我。  
Archer埋在她肩窝，银发又软又凉，呼吸粗重。很快整个人的重量都压下来，凛只觉得重。但挣不开他。凛说我想洗澡。我冷得难过。如果不行我就打车去美缀家泡。  
世界之外，雨依然大，但完全被封闭的窗隔绝。丝丝缕缕入房间，只是幽冷。二楼尤甚。凛裹着浴袍在楼下沙发吹头发，深夜档的海洋世界纪录片，水母游过庞大如云山的磷虾，海像日日夜夜的天空那么蓝。放松下来。不知不觉睡着了，忽地苏醒，觉得夜浸骨的冷，于是回去睡觉。  
凛走到卧室门口。惊觉Archer居然倚着床沿，在地毯。因为完全背光，只是个漆黑轮廓。大半夜过去，屋里凉得没有人气。她看不到他的脸色。似乎他一直这么倚着，坐着。衬衫，长裤统统没换。还是几小时前她出去时的样子。死气。压抑的静默颓败腐坏。凛心下一紧，身体闪现午后那种让她心口发凉鸡皮疙瘩的直感。下意识直奔过来，攥他银发，摸他的脸。Archer——可他是醒着。随她摆弄。看见她，琥珀灰的瞳孔还是惯常的感觉，平静无波，寂静凉薄，甚至看不出颓丧，失落。乃至他现在张口讽刺她什么，也可以尤其顺理成章。但Archer没有。什么都没有。他只是看着她——麻木。  
凛被吓到了。她蹲下来凑近他说Archer，你怎么了？你不舒服？？你没睡吗？她捧住他的脸。但他只是沉默，沉默的静穆如同一块塑像。任她摆弄他，好半晌嗓音沙哑单薄，如同砂纸：凛。你没走吗。  
“我走去哪里？美缀家？”  
“跟我无关的地方。”  
“哪里是跟你无关的？你在说什么呀，Archer。”  
他轻笑，无声。自嘲。刺伤她。凛说Archer，你不能吓我。Archer，我们俩没有事。刚刚只是吵架——我们之前也吵架。在一起的人没有不吵架的。我——  
他注视她。瞳底暗暗发亮。说凛，大概四五年前，我杀过一个女人。我都不认识她。但偶而——最近很偶而我还会想到她说的话。  
“什么话？你杀了她？”  
“嗯。”  
他含住她的唇吮。指掌很直接的伸进她浴袍，找到胸，腰，大腿。又没头没尾说凛，怎么可能还有另外的人呢。没了。  
“什么，Archer——”  
银发男人高大，强健。打横掠过即把凛扔去床上，抽出她腰带，反系住两腕。凛完全没想到事情突如其来的发展，他按住她的肩背，扒下衣服，撩起衣摆，完全娴熟轻易地分开她两腿，小腹压上来，掌箍住她满头乌发，开始咬她的背。吸吮。Archer呼吸灼热，钳制她的胸。很快变成更失控的局面：他把她的两腿架起来，腰线下塌，臀抬高。凛的脸埋在床里，因为无法反抗，任人宰割，整个人开始麻了。他的手指应当是濡湿舔过。粗砺摩挲了下腿心，凛就倒吸一口气——因他深入进去摸她。扩张。很直接的欲望。  
很快，凛听到清冷的金属声——Archer在解皮带。她欲阻止他说Archer，等——嗯啊——话没说一半就完全哑然，叫不出来，语气虚浮，眼眶酸热。没有多少余地，因为Archer没等她的身体起反应就掌着她的臀瓣，抵住了浅浅撑开，然后完全强硬、迅速地顶到深处来。  
开始时凛会叫痛、痛——Archer——但这种反应和声线也许只会让他更兴奋。他在她体内胀大、嵌实、填满她小腹。很快就开始一下一下抽离又深入地撞她，肉体纠缠。凛从瑟瑟抖动地叫痛很快变成酥麻瘫软、瞳孔迷乱、不断娇喘的状态，身体开始不自主地翘起来，被动迎合他，因为这个人完全知道什么角度什么深度、顶在哪里能唤起她最激烈的快感。夜色深沉。床也在轻轻地抗拒，无声晃动。然后凛第一次失神，肚子激烈喘动，吮吸包裹攀附着Archer，晶莹汁液淋漓地流下大腿。  
他把她的小腹压得更低，掌心在下面托住，完全围困她。在凛持续的高潮里还在碾着那最深处让她失去理智的地方，凛叫不出来了，焦虑的哭腔多次转变为快欲的下陷，她在叫他：“Archer……Archer……”而他多受用，只想让她多叫一声，再一声。Archer。终于凛意识到了，试图唤醒他的良知：不，Archer，这样不行——我们没有避孕——  
但Archer再清醒不过了。他的声线落下来灼烧她。说不用，我就是想让你怀孕。凛，直到你怀孕为止。

tbc.


	4. 7

七·

枪声对Archer而言算很平和的声响，但凛即使在时钟塔，也只在特殊课程尝试过瞄准。中东的年月，每天的尸体要用大巴和卡车运输，炸药埋在建筑地基是更高效的办法。一夜过去，孩子们会赶早去捡拾断肢，掳走上面的戒指、眼镜、皮鞋、能用的好布料，死神收割的镰刀不会放过女人的细腰和婴儿的脸，但多数时候对一盒鸡蛋、巧克力手下留情。于是Archer会看到一群小孩站在血泊、大肠、内脏碎块里弹剩下一半的钢琴键，改装后的装甲车从路中心碾过，上面的人在喊他别磨蹭了，快上。琴声戛然而止，没人会来指认他杀了他们的孩子，因为这里的每个人都不能自证自己是恶的，好行使他们天神通明的正义。包括Archer在内。但死的生命毕竟死了，杀斗一起，真相就牺牲，剩下只为杀戮本身。Archer同满满一车人载在运尸车笼里送往监狱时，无人唾骂他，寂静。扬尘在车尾膨胀，高得盖过路旁残留的建筑，盖过那些纷纷落叶的行道树。车里的人们不想死。在反复争辩自己是“正义”的时间里，只有正义本身被架空了。你仍会梦见向死路上独栋建筑废破的二楼，曾远远见到一个人站在杀戮摧毁的墙垣和屋顶下面晒太阳，茫然无可作为的自由，只好掏出口琴，发出一点空灵，不成调的声响。随后这些，也飘然远去。生命，就只是这样的东西而已。  
Archer笑了。很淡。他每这样笑，都好似在嘲讽，也自嘲。哪里有声音在喊：你以为你是Emiya！你不会换地方！枪不知道消音，痕迹也不干净！你直接喊警察来警察都不敢站你！你怎么不去跳码头，老子帮你——银发男人站起来，说我回去了，屋里在骂人的男人收声，也站起来。Archer说没什么事。又说你不会教他，让他做得比你还好，他会变体贴的。  
角落里的年轻男人抬眼看他。他说，抱歉。我只能帮你提点建议。语音镇定平和，称得上温柔。但本人却让人觉得说不出，复杂不真实。一段沉潭中的冷木——那是第一感觉。脱口而出：你会杀女人和小孩吗。自己都不知为什么问。但对方想一下，回道：“应该不会再杀了。”“那就是以前杀了很多，是吧——”  
“如果你要做的话，其实分不了那么清的。”  
被叫做“Emiya”的男人看着他。说：“男人，女人，小男孩，小女孩，猫，狗。其实没有很大分别。死了都是一块肉。你杀三五人，和杀一百人，都是一样的功绩。你的枪不会因为你没杀过女人和小孩就成为‘好’枪。枪只是枪。”  
“只是继续杀，和不继续杀的区别。换言之即使不继续，被你杀过的人也不会改变。也不存在赎罪的说法。因为价值没办法衡量。”  
年轻人听着他几乎是面无表情地说出这些话。遣词造句也异常冷静。甚至可说，残酷。相比之下，原先骂他的男人倒是格外有人情味了。他们不继续。Archer走出门去。司机直载他回家，又说，凛小姐不舒服吗，她好像早饭没吃，她们让我告诉你。  
午饭也没来。凛埋在床里睡。蜷成虾米。Archer去跟她一起躺。隔着一层被贴着她后背，下巴搁在发旋儿上。良久凛动弹，似乎想面向这边说点什么，欲言又止。Archer埋得更深。呼吸温热。凛终于说，你没有出门吗。他说没事情。很久后她又问。Archer，我可不可以问你问题。  
凛坐起来。只穿了件奶白吊带，身体的粉嫩细白，一清二楚。因为发色黑，眼睛又蓝，整个人鲜润得扎眼，鼻音浓重。不是因雨后感冒，多半是昨晚折腾太过。所幸Archer状态平和，甚至能觉出他是愿意笑的，昨晚那一刹那的厚重死气，像幻觉般不曾存在。凛自顾自说，Archer，假如——我说假如，许多事可以重来一遍，你有没有想要回到的时候呢？  
“时候？”  
“幸福的时候，因为不幸想要变得幸福的时候。”凛说，“会有吗？”  
“你有吗。”  
“有噢。虽然迄今为止没有后悔过这种人生。但唯一想过如果小时候被送出去寄养的是我，樱的人生会不会精彩快乐一点。”  
“总有一个要不幸吗。”  
“虽然很残酷，但Archer，我在想，”凛把脸搁在膝盖上：“这个世界大概是这样吧。因为有一部分人代替另一部分人承受了不幸，所以被守护的那部分变幸福了。尽管可能对前者来说，根本就是无可选择的被牺牲了。”  
凛看着他眨眼睛：“Archer，你是哪一部分呢？”  
“我好像不属于任何一方。”  
“是，你是宇宙呢。好像完全搅在一起，独自在运转。捧起来看着也无法介入。”凛的脸上云淡风轻。她垂下眼，继续说：“但我一直以为，你是牺牲掉自己的那部分人。现在看起来大概好一些，但又好像只有表面。以至于我分不清楚跟我生活有没有让你变快乐，或者更痛苦了。”  
“因为Archer是那种人吧，大概——无法原谅自己变得幸福的人。好像已经打进地狱了，即使被意外释放，或者偷偷跑出来重新有了自由，心里也永远记得自己是地狱里活着的人。是相比大部分人而言，更没有权利幸福的人。”  
“是那样吗？”  
他仍旧，没有多少反应。就像凛只说对一半，他是，也不是。他已走到人生中途，前半生的一切完整结束，甚至可说，那就可以是一个人一生的全部了。可他没有死在那里。为什么没有呢？为什么还活着？甚至重新活到她面前？而凛呢？如果不是他，凛会更幸福吧？她不用和另一个人谈论这样治愈与救赎的话题，他甚至能感觉到她的小心，她小心翼翼对待他。对于许多事，凛即使不清楚，也能觉知。故而只有像藤蔓一样——围绕一尊生满锈铁的雕像生长，就这样，把他牢牢攀附在地上。好像这样，他耗尽在往日的、失去的生机就能回来，就能有更多活着的实感。  
凛也的确做到了。  
只有她能做到。  
极其自然又意料不到的。Archer摸凛的头发。像是在玩。额头的、脸颊的、耳廓的。因为皮肤触碰留留连连，反复没有收手的意思，被他摸过的地方很快变得红了。凛的眼睛异常亮起来。说Archer，你在听吗。他则凑近咬了咬她的肩头。声音像是要飘进身体里似的：“小孩子。凛，如果像你，会更可爱吧。”


	5. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我要更好的写车（握拳

八·

女人在看着他。稚嫩的，风尘的。清秀的，浓艳的。无论监牢或战场，女尸不会更少，因为是女人的肉，所以死了也不妨碍行使活着时的用途。乱时没有秩序，满大街妓女。Archer跟着同伴去买枪弹炸药，一路穿过的通道自行搭建，一平米的阴暗地方仅仅挂一张帘，多数连灯也没有，所有的男人女人便一同在这帘后动物般号叫。空气中满是男人精液的腥臭，性病的腐臭，脚生坏疽的肉臭。有次Archer误掀一张帘，帘后被男人压在肚皮下的女人瞳孔好蓝，看人眼神极净。几乎是他见过为数不多的，纯净又漂亮的脸。那张脸跟他一同惊异，很快异样的红透了，在他道歉放帘离开的几秒钟内，听见那男人扇打肉身的粗暴，同时响亮骂她骚货，你紧什么，你乱发什么骚，见到男人就又会吸了，老子十块钱干你十次是看得上你，还轮不到你个骚货挑男人鸡巴发情，贱货。  
后来Archer从那里折返。那张帘后已没有客人，只一双灰白的腿和脏脚露在外面。她甚至没有鞋。她流了血。他闻得出。自始自终，也许那双眼再没有朝他的方向看一眼。因他不再回头。可他回到掀开那层布的瞬间。回到那双海蓝色满是惊异又迅速转为悲哀的瞬间，曾有转瞬即逝的希望存在过吗，那是凛的脸。爱慕也被山般的绝望压碎了。活下去，碾碎尊严、美丽、幸福、勇气，被活着这件事本身背叛，生命只是齑粉。人之种种，一文不值。  
Archer从梦里吓醒。冷汗浸透了皮肤，余惧如一大群白蚁吞山噬岭从他腰背一直啃噬到头皮，手指始有知觉。去洗脸池清醒。回到床边看见凛睡眼惺忪，微光里坐起来问他没事吧，Archer。可他沉默地倒回床上，半晌方叫，凛。  
沙哑地：“凛。”  
“怎么了吗。”那回应格外温软。凑很近来，伏他身上。黑发也掠过胸膛手臂，要摸他额头，被他攥住。像两只惯性亲昵的猫。凛只有用自己的额头，抵他眉梢，抵他脸颊。回以亲吻。眼皮，鼻梁，脸，唇。半梦半醒的两个人。Archer说凛，我有罪。我是罪人。声线完全无意识，像个没有得到玩具的少年，像个在最初的林间尚未踏出一步的小男孩。撒娇。凛说Archer，大家都有罪。但你以为的罪可能给我带来了幸福，所以我原谅你。  
银发男人琥珀色瞳孔变清明，很快越过了无边混沌。Archer翻身压住她。凛意识迟他一步。等到身体贴在一起，她的腿压在他的肩，Archer能从膝处吻下来吮她的腿心，吮她的腰腹和乳尖。凛仍在眼泛水光的疑问，说怎么回事，不睡了吗。那掌却攀在那奶白的脸摩挲，连同头发、耳缘一起揉抚，她咬他指尖。Archer压下身去吞掉凛一声被侵占的呜咽。夜就变长，她随他的轻轻重重、迟迟缓缓溢出喘息，有时完全因为那种力道和节奏销魂蚀骨、自己的声音也变得极度奇怪而满目殷红地捂住了唇。皮肤贴紧、纠缠，沉溺于感觉，像两只交尾的蛇。Archer乐意做的慢，但深。凛完全没法招架，即使占有着，他仍挑逗她，触及最欢愉处只一瞬，不长久满足。于是快感与渴求愈发像拨碎的羽片一样一点一点掉落堆积，凛眼瞳失神。血流太快，颈项连带全身都粉嫩、发亮。他抱起她来。胸膛威压着她的背，紧攥她圆嫩的乳，啃咬她颈窝。凛完全在喘，整个人要化掉似的喘，但Archer又开始摸她，很大的手穿过腰线摸在她肚子上，覆盖在那里，滚热。凛声线颤抖酥软，说不要。不要——他问为什么，痛？  
“会变奇怪……”  
深处太深。凛纤细，但尚且能完全接纳他，填满。身体始终是撑开嵌实的状态，难免显得Archer粗暴。腿肢轻盈，似乎他再激烈点就能把她弄坏。用吻、喘息和拥抱做补偿。在她小腹激烈喘动时含住要化掉的舌头。此后在凛一波一波失去理智的高潮里由她向他求救，亲吻脸蛋、声带，银发微凉地、掠过她的脸颊、鬓角、眼前。凛像个被大型雄性吃干抹净的幼崽。眼神长久地被迷雾占领，不知所在。腕上依然存有前夜被捆缚过的一点点殷红，于是他的怜爱与私有激烈化形。侵犯她、欺辱她、毁灭她、疼爱她。让她完完全全只属于你。一切强力幽暗的欲望只在一瞬间。Archer毕竟寻到凛的手，亲吻到那些痕迹。但凛轻轻说我没有生你的气噢，Archer。因为我想你那时大概只是需要我在身边。  
所以……  
“继续吗？你还累吗。”  
“嗯？”  
“我没有够。”  
一连许多日，就连极少来工作的一两个厨娘也意识到，这家里的氛围更近一步的改变了。二楼无人上去。但即使在白日也窗帘紧闭，寂静的走廊。有时可以幻听到一两声凛不知是痛苦还是压抑、焦虑还是欢愉的喘息。他们惯常不一起出门。但回家后在玄关偶遇，再迟钝的人也能觉知两个人之间隐于言下的张力。若非一方在吞没另一方，就是两个人一同构筑了密不透风、填满爱欲的巢。美缀绫子去电话，十次有八次无人接听，直到有天终于和凛同行，帮她解开后颈缠在领口的项链，才猛然辨出那些从锁骨往下的、密集暧昧的殷红。于是得空碰见Archer就说，你悠着点噢。  
“什么？”  
“什么？你什么样子你不清楚吗？但别把凛折腾坏了。漂亮吧？可爱吧？很容易心火咚咚咚地烧吧？但凛不是你的玩具。给我好好尊重她的意见！”美缀神情严肃。简直像凛另一个监护人。Archer却笑：“有好好说。”  
“什么。”  
“凛有好好说她喜欢我，爱慕我。哪怕我有罪也原谅我。”这个人云淡风轻地，陈述。但很容易理解，是暗讽她的意思。沉稳十足，逗小姑娘。  
“这样说你还认可吗。”


	6. 9

九·

Archer含烟像含情人唇。尽管凛极少看到。同言峰绮礼生活的少女时代，曾见过一次他在落寞空寂的教堂独自抽烟——明明是神父身份。此后她离开他，记忆空白，某天收拾旧行李箱，居然在最底层发现几套层层叠叠落了灰的洛丽塔。Archer回家时见到家门口堆满上世纪古董娃娃风格的老裙，问凛什么时候买过，她只说别问，鬼知道我怎么还没扔。语气怨怼要杀人。他知她擅长掸尽尘灰往前走，不知她还会暗自心挂失落于茫茫人海的再也寻不回的妹妹，不知她在每年的父母忌日，总要悄无声息绕去陵园徘徊一阵。Archer与凛前监护人的交集，仅仅只以年为单位的、那一两张意味不明的教堂明信片：知道对方似乎是个有点恶趣味的神父。仅此罢了。至于得见本人，总在意料之外。  
凛穿过大风天随时会落暴的阴骛气流，迅速钻进车里来。窗外风景迷乱。但更迷乱的似乎是凛。衣上深刻一层寒意浸骨的冷气。要下雨了。Archer把外套披过去，顺势拢起她头发，放回肩上。凛居然连连道谢，指尖凉冰，微微颤抖。在更远的风景之外，神职人员修长的灰色身影伫立在陵园的墓碑和十字架间，周身尽是狂风，飞掠浓绿如云的群群树冠，掀起落叶与寸寸积草。他动也不动。像那里一个影，也许一直注视着这边。凛不受控地，颤得太明显了。故而Archer问：“是那个神父？”  
“他说了什么吗。”  
——破碎的眼神。伤心、愤怒、强烈的不甘心、或者，剥裂现实的种种无奈，现在，凛正被此抽骨扒皮。只需要这一眼就能明白了，她看向他不说话。Archer也什么都没说。攥住一只手，凛僵硬得做不出更多反应。很快他问，你冷不冷。顺利成章抱她来腿上。捞起膝弯，褪掉高跟鞋，差用外套和那种庞大安稳的个人气息把凛整个藏进怀里裹住，笼罩了——可行的安慰。Archer的声线低低从眼前落下，洒向全身：“还要跟他谈谈吗。”  
“什么——不要——再也不要让我碰见那家伙！”  
车子越开越迅捷了。一切正如往事飞快掠过。Archer一句话也不说。凛也不说。良久她出声，又像只对自己说：“我早该想到是他做的——我也想过。也想过——”  
她的脸埋到他胸前。抵在那里，一片温热。像只受过风吹雨打的流浪猫。像回到七岁，或者十七岁，逝去的岁月无法弥补的空洞，从来没有辩白过。Archer的颌沿压在发上，代替一切言语动作。愤恨、难过、孤独吗，但凛几乎咬着牙不要哭。只重复说，真的是他做的。真的是他。  
“……爸爸妈妈？”  
“他怎么有胆量现在来跟我说，当着他们的面，我怎么还能跟那种人一起生活了十年——”  
他的指节穿过她的头发。一会儿便问，音低到几乎耳语：你要惩罚他吗。  
“惩罚？那种家伙，死了到地狱里也没人收！他活着也不会有好报的！这辈子就彻底烂死——”  
充斥着凛风格的辱骂。在整个安静的车身。等她骂到够，Archer在沉默里继续问，你有喜欢过他吧，凛。至少不是那么的讨厌。  
“不然刚刚无论怎样会跟他决一死战，而不是回来痛苦。况且现在，你没有真的想要他死。”  
回答的是长久寂静了。凛不再动弹，只死死攥着Archer的衣襟，唇声发白。司机的眼光在车前镜。一会儿似有若无的出声评价：“是温柔呢，凛小姐。过分温柔了。”抱着她的人用掌际蹭了蹭脸。眼睛——大概不可能不肿。只有回家再敷。绵长但不狂暴的雨水顺着车窗流淌，万物静寂模糊，已难追回。毕竟不是夏天了。车里很快氤氲起温暖。又过很久凛问，声音静好多，Archer，你有没有烟。  
“你要抽？”  
她伸手进他怀前内袋摸索。真的找到一小盒细长。捻起是咖啡色，阴刻菱形暗纹。嗅过，确是烟草味。但更像巧克力棒。凛问什么味道，你吸给我看。但Archer想了想说不。  
“万一你已经怀孕了，更不行。”  
此前，Archer不会干涉凛在浴室待太久。但最近超过四十分钟就会开门进去。通常凛还在热乎乎泡沫和鸭子里迷糊，或者已经准备出去，结果就是被人裹上浴巾直接打横抱走、架走、抗走。莳寺枫夜间来给凛送浴衣，开门的只会是Archer，一边质问面前湿漉漉裸着上半身的壮硕男人为什么不好好穿衣服，一边在心里揣度这家伙勾引女人绝对有一手，他绝对每天就是这样缠着凛不放所以凛出来玩的次数都变少了——后者只有蜷在沙发，或者趁乱先走，半小时内绝对不跟Archer待在同一空间。显而易见，最终只会收到完全相反的效果。但异常体贴温存的夜也是有的：比如凛没法从言峰绮礼白日的真相坦白里走出来，整个人完全低落到只需要被人陪着抱着的程度，话也不想说。满是秋风的凉夜，白日的狂暴已经歇止，窗外的树荫游走着一层郁郁葱葱的水光——来自云海上那轮月亮，真实似他过往死局里五百周日与夜煎熬，未曾变，只有月亮一如既往。  
等到凛安静似要怀里睡着，Archer顺着她发梢，忽然浅静问说：“凛，你要不要听故事。”  
“嗯？”  
“我只会说这一个。”  
“从前，有一个男人。后来，他死了。”  
“什么——在这里结束了？”  
“死后才是开始。”Archer声线和缓，几乎娓娓道来：“他被地狱的王告诉说，你生前作恶太多，现在有两个选择。一是，在冥河上引渡被你杀掉的999人，他们日夜在岸上哀嚎；引渡完了，你可回到地面，过完余下人生。你爱的人，重要的人，也会享尽尘世的平安幸福。条件是他们这一生都会忘掉你，你死后，天堂不收，地狱也不收。你就四处游荡，成为虚空，受尽孤独的苦。”  
“二是，现在就看着那999人受过那999次地狱的苦，你流放到他们中间，随每个人走一遭。再999次重生，经历过每个人生时被你杀掉的一瞬间。然后回到地面，向你最爱的人坦白一切恶行，告诉她，你就是那刽子手。她会原谅你，但不再爱你，此生你们不会有缘再相守——虽然，你们都会过完这一生。死后，升入天堂：再重新开始互相不认识，从零开始的下一世。你选哪个呢？”  
“听起来……哪个都不会很好……”凛说。  
“是，凛。所以男人很犹豫，他问，有没有第三种选择呢？王说，有。你回到地面，亲手杀掉那个你最爱的人，折磨她就像折磨那999人中任何一人一样；她会牢记你恐怖的脸。此后，你们同那999人一起归零，生途重新开始。”  
“感觉这个选择，也同样可怕。”  
“嗯……。所以男人想了又想。最后选择了——你会选什么呢，凛？”  
“我不要……总觉得，无论怎样，这个人都无法得到救赎……”凛说。  
“嗯。但他是罪人，凛。于是后来，他选了第一种。地狱的王说，你做好准备成为虚无了吗，保有这份意识，永远的游荡吧。男人点头了。于是，他出局了那个世界，但他能看到世界的人变得幸福了。故事就结束了。”  
“什么——什么又短又凄惨又讨人厌的故事——”凛似乎觉得被诓骗，从Archer怀里抬头又推搡他：“这是你想出来的故事吧Archer，只有你会有这种古怪讨人厌故事——”  
“但是凛，”他一边被她扯脸一边想笑：“那个人是恶人啊，这不是很公正吗——”  
“恶人才怪，恶人会选第一种吗，只有第一种其他人都不必受苦啊，只有第一种，永远受苦的只有那家伙啊，如果是恶人杀掉爱人也没关系吧，说起来真正的恶人真的会有爱人吗真的会爱别人吗，越想越觉得那家伙杀了999人到底是不是代人受过还是被人骗了——”  
Archer搂住凛。熊抱。夜凉又静。但凛格外温热。听起来很真诚的在道歉说凛，不好意思。这是别处听来的。其他的故事忘了。算了，这个也忘了吧。但我还有个魔术。现在就能让你非常重要的东西回到身边。  
“嗯？是什么？”  
Archer收回手。在夜中，回到凛面前的，是幼时父亲的遗物。那枚闪闪发亮的、光洁如新的，仿佛根本没有穿越过岁月枪林弹雨的红宝石银链。


	7. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “无罪”

十·

“那个，是什么特殊纪念品，还是比赛奖励吗。”  
“什么？”  
车厢对面坐着的男人有些眼熟。凛一时想不起在哪见过。顺着对方眼光低头，说的是她手袋里红宝石。便回答是幸运石，应该只有这一枚吧，因为是我父亲订做的。  
“凛小姐，你没认出我呀。”男人笑，抬起两手，并拢两指，遮在脸颊：“我们一起在雨林时，我抹成了这种样子。”  
“啊，是那个徒步探险的。”美缀在旁边嗑着瓜子开口道：“四个月夏季男。这也太巧了吧。”  
“不不不，没有一起四个月噢，顶多三天而已——凛小姐呢？地质调查完成了？伦、伦敦塔的？”  
“费心了。”凛说：“我跟朋友来这边听音乐会。你怎么会来日本？”  
“在日本也有家人的。”男人说，话题又转回宝石来：“但是，那个宝石，我真的有在别处见过那个链子。以前的、算同僚吗？我参加西亚志愿军的时候，很多年前了。当时在队里就见过一个人拿着这个东西，真的一模一样。因为看起来漂亮，很贵重的样子。所以印象深。”  
“但后来都没见过那个人了？好像是被判了死刑吗，绞刑？那一批活下来的，全部都……”  
美缀没有反应，只说很厉害嘛，你有没有军功章。没有听出凛的语气忽变异常轻，似太阳光束悄无声息在桌角爬行，突撞一方密不透风高墙铁壁：“死刑？什么罪名？那你呢？你没有被抓么？”  
“我？因为我当时在另一个驻地，没跟他们一起……总之回去就没人在了，听说被带走了。再后来不打仗了，余下的人都被遣返回家了。至于罪名……不清楚。大概是引发动荡，加入战争之类的吧。”  
Archer坐在副驾驶。着装跟车里色调一样深。但因肤色沉，银发却亮，反而显得整个人异常扎眼，让人在意。年轻男子打着方向盘，因上次同他对话戛然而止，事后又被告诫说还是少问点多余问题为妙，故开车全程寂静，哪怕这种寂静让人如坐针毡。等到状态放松，听Archer忽然问，你有带刀吗，才伸手往口袋摸，Archer按住他。动作简练的搜索，说，这个借我一用。  
杀人可以成为生意。同烟草，酒水，毒品，军火生意一样，杀人可以毫无立场，给钱就做。在最开始，你曾以为那难企及的永恒正义虽远在天宇，总会有一点点光明指引着你，慰藉着你。后来发现人的领域更多只是械斗，械斗只需要工具。以神的名义杀人更好，大有几代人几百年沉浸于圣主照耀的激情，理智冰蓝色的燃烧，与狂热等身，并不知感动他们的不是正义，只是暴力和权力无限壮大了己身好凌驾于他人之上的快欲。人变成杀戮机器。枪没有意识，没有意志，反比人单纯干净。年轻人走进赌场房间一间独立卫浴，看见Archer正在浴缸边提着袖子像给公鸡放血那样把一个男人喉管里的血放干净，此前一定有挣扎，墙体和地砖上喷射的血像高压枪打过火花的痕迹。如今已偃下生息。他很快扔下尸体，说下一个，尽量别弄出声。青年问，警察会来吗。Archer说这里是赌场，警察更希望这里所有人自行火并。你去吧，试试也用刀。  
他们结束的异常迅速。回程时，换了个车牌号。青年比来时兴奋得多，也许此前从未如此顺利，也许刀割肉身的快感远比子弹来得更实在，更血脉偾张。他漫无边际地攀谈。很快问到Archer身上，您多大开始做这行？总觉得，就是，不可思议——  
“十八岁。”银发男人说，不知道你说的“哪行”。如果指的是杀掉第一个人的话，是十八岁。  
“那不是超级酷吗——”  
Archer反而笑，问他：“你是为什么做……替你老板工作的？”  
“我十二岁就开始在街上了！我从儿童福利院出来的。没有地方去。他们给我饭吃。”  
“这样。”  
青年继续问：“您是怎么想要做这行的呢？就是，在我看来您还很年轻，但已经是非常顶尖的那种了——”  
“正义。”  
“什么？”  
“我说，最开始，是为了追求正义。”银发男人抬起脸来。注视着他。深咖色的衬衫领上，溅着不可辨明的一滴血迹。  
凛打碎了去时计划。原本两天一夜的短途，围绕音乐会，还有夜间温泉，居然在散场后就说要回家。美缀说你没问题吗，你想回去吃晚饭吗，凛只说抱歉，下次，下次一定补偿你。放她去傍晚独自乘车，夕阳穿透一整个城市追赶人，很快迈下站台回家。司机在大门口看见她神情异常，并没有拦得住。凛先是闯进门整个家上上下下找了一圈，不见。冲出庭院。庭院疏冷。绕房一周。所幸Archer在。树丛里修剪残枝。他从梯上下来，听到凛似急躁，又变得凝滞的脚步声。  
那是冬天来临前。金银桂树香气凋残，合欢不夜开，满地衰败，山茶郁结了一个秋天，漫长再漫长的等待，到冬天落雪，红的似燃烧，埋葬到地里，腐坏；白的，一落雪中就不见痕迹。凛忽然想起幼年时。想起那时的父亲，母亲，小樱。谁都没能留住。此岸的残酷，根本不在于注定的失去。而在你永远无法预料这种失去何时发生。而那些失去的，毕竟如刮骨切肤，挖掉一双会亮的眼，在千千万万个日夜间，再也追不回来。  
——凛开口问。  
“你怎么从那里回来的？”  
“什么？凛。”Archer说：“你不是……”  
“我问你，你怎么从那里逃出来的，回这里来的，‘白色沼泽’。你的监狱。你在那里待了多久？中东呢？那里的城市变成废墟了吗，那里在打的仗停止了吗。你做了什么，为什么会是那种结局？但是，也有根本没被断罪的人。我碰到他。他认得我的项链。他们预备怎么处置你的？绞刑？砍头？枪毙？然后呢？还有呢？”凛语速很快。凛然。顿挫。呼之欲出的荒凉。就好像她曾亲眼见过他在那里走了一遭，就好像她亲眼见过他带给别人的、别人带给他的倾轧。人在世上相互亏欠。相互屠杀，愤怒，号叫，鲜血淋漓，沾满这坑底一切。白色的泥沼。男人坐在对面，阳光里，跟凛语气平淡的说。不，其实监狱之外也整个是地狱而已。死掉的人堆在路边，就像稻草，牛都不去嚼。至于死牢，我想哪里都一样。拔不出来的，里面无非是杀人狂、精神病、疯子、同性恋、娈童犯、强奸犯，你想象不到的这个世界上的恶，每年光在狱卒手上虐待到死的人就占一大半。就算活着出来，恐怕也变不回正常人。绞死，倒变成优待。  
“还有呢？Archer。”  
“我在监狱里待了八年，还是九年。被判了死刑，执行的时候是无期。跟我一起的还有六十人。罪名是引发了战争。”他开口，声线太平静，无任何波澜，就像在说另一个人的事。全然跟他无关的事。凛没有去看Archer的脸。但见一片细小的叶，从他肩上，掠过身前，随风漂流，灰蓝下去的天色里，缓缓缓缓地落到地上。  
“凛。我不是逃出来的。那时我没想逃。我可以关到死，因为我真的杀了很多人，大批的人，用你想象不到的样子。那是我应得的。况且我真的已经等过快十年了。”  
“我在等着死。可来得太慢了。”  
“有一天，有些人去到那里。他们看见我们，开始说，你们中杀了什么国家，什么城市，哪条街上，哪个组织的人。你们没有罪。你们是功臣。我们甚至要嘉奖你们，像嘉奖我们的那些战士一样。”  
“其他一些人在吼，在叫。有的在大哭。但是凛，我一点感觉都没有。”  
“他们是真心的。凛。那种眼里的感动，热烈，跟当初押送我们，要送我们上刑场千刀万剐的另一群人的暴怒，憎恨，悲痛，血仇一样，是真实到底，从来没有掺假的。”  
Archer像诉说一个故事，就这样统统告诉凛。看见她听着他，看着他，碧蓝的眼睛睁得很大，因为这无罪的荒谬，近乎绝望地、惶惶地掉下泪来。  
Archer笑了：“所以最终，我就这样被无罪释放了，凛。”

tbc.


	8. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 凛凛：总之现在就是心痛，非常心痛（

十一·

雪在晨间下。在漆黑如夜的凌晨。凛摸去洗手间干呕。头重脚轻，一夜间胃里好似塞满纱布，吐不出消不去，屋里变冷了。飒飒冰晶，数不清在窗上拍打。撑起窗立，风猛灌进来，天是掺了墨黑的蓝，什么都看不见。只有冰粒汹涌的下，随风飘很远，不见来去。她少女时代也有被浓重的无边无际无可奈何的孤独包围的时候，毕竟是很久以前了。人在世上走，偶尔被海水濡湿了脚，那就脱下来晾干它，再继续往前。那是凛的立足方式。但似乎，这夜的雪只是越下越大，往深渊中：明明马上是黎明，新的一天。  
凛在安详的寂静中，感到一阵无声的肝胆的撕裂。  
是什么宣判了死刑，又轻描淡写的加为“有功”？是什么让人成为世上全部的恶，又成为热泪盈眶的所谓“英雄”？是偏狭的视野，自以为是的理解，分裂的观念，还是永远不可调和的人群？他们在各自的山丘上站着，远离真相的观望，吵闹，闭上眼睛。永远假正义之名，傲慢的审判。而今，这一切都不重要了，过去的已经过去，没有人会在乎。没有人会在乎那些被架空的，在乎那些丰功伟绩的恶人，在乎那些臭名昭著的善人。在乎什么人世的美德恶德，纷纷往前去的才是最浑的笨蛋。人最好蝇营狗苟，谁还能为看不见的东西相信？流逝的时间，灵魂的焚烧，把一颗充满希望的心放在地狱业火上一刀一刀切成碎片炙烤，泯灭所有生的。年轻时往理想走去的人死在荒原上。那才是应得的。有罪，无罪，通通不重要了。你只需要知道在这过程中背叛你的正是你的理想，你那虚妄的正义，搭上人生，你只需要知道最终它什么也不是，那里什么也没有，就足够了。  
那时就死在荒野上多好啊。  
——是这样吧，Archer。  
门把手转了。再来是敲门：“凛。”凛在这头抬高声线说肚子痛，Archer。等等。但对方隔着一道花了的玻璃门，站在那里，没走开，半晌声音再传来，像通晓她心事，平平淡淡：“没有告诉过你那些事。抱歉。”  
“是我的私心。本想永远不说的，虽然对你不公平。但——似乎对他们也不公平，过去的……。也没办法再改变什么，以现在的我。”  
“如果——”  
“什么。”凛说。声线凛然：“你想说什么。Archer。你在关心什么？”  
“我关心你关心的。”  
“你知道我在关心什么吗。”  
“什么，凛。”他不知道她语气为什么忽然激烈起来，但凛不开门，只听见她在那头说：你是笨蛋吗，你以为我在想什么啊。Archer说，你不是在难过吗。凛说是啊，我是在难过。我现在难过得要死了，像要被人杀了一样。但是你说的是什么，你说的那些都无关紧要。你以为我因为什么在难过啊！你在乎吗？他顿了顿，说，那我为什么站在这儿跟你说话，凛。凛回你就是笨蛋，是我见过最蠢、最傻、最没救的笨蛋。声音已经是要哭的状态：  
“你真的有好好看看眼前吗，真的有好好看过你自己吗，Archer。你每天是怎样生活的，我在乎什么你知道吗，我在乎的是你最不在乎的东西。你觉得自己怎样都无所谓。就算痛苦，不快乐，没法得到幸福也没所谓。你是圣人吧，但我不是。我现在一点也不想关心被你杀掉的谁是什么原因，不想关心世界上活着的或者死了的其他人怎样了，我只是想你为什么会这样，为什么，凭什么，你觉得人一生中有许多个十年吗，还是在最年轻最充满希望的时候，那是地狱，Archer。你觉得是理所应当吗，我只是难过为什么最后会那样，最后为什么是那种结局，因为你并不特殊，甚至不是个例，你只是混在里面了，像扫一堆落叶一样随随便便就被处理掉——就连被送进死牢也不是平等的，但他们消耗的拿走的是你，你的人，你的理想，你一段最最最重要的人生，更何况那里是怎样的地方，怎么能这样，怎么会这样，怎么能对你做这种事——”  
凛在那头眼泪掉得好凶，像是自顾自，根本不是在跟他发泄，而是被压着，一种摸不着看不见，轻而易举戏弄人的命运，声线漂浮，掩去掌中，低了：“丢掉的就再也没有了，再也找不回来了。怎么能干这种事，谁允许你对他干这种事的——”  
料峭冬寒。从卧室窗里长刮进来。Archer坐在床沿，隔着一道门，她的对面。那里很亮。看不见凛的形状，只是种光。像永远无交集的两岸。他在黑暗中，黎明不来的青黑色攀着他的身体。更像是从他身体里长出来的，腐蚀，同化。凛是凛。凛没有“原谅”他。从一开始就没有承认过他的“罪”，谈何原谅。他听到她说的话。她表达的很直白，他完全清楚她在说什么。Archer忽然感觉有什么东西松动了，或者润泽的弥补。尽管只是短暂一瞬，心脏上一片羽毛，一滴露水，鼓沸，轻盈。好像无数种结局里他从未想过的救赎的可能，锁链变得轻松，刀剑锈褪。而今他们回来找他，从过去，从未来，从无数个绝无可能与永不瞑目中，尽管他的心已经钝到只能感受这种苏醒一秒。那是生的气息。雪好大。窗外无夜无月。没有风景的永恒黑暗。从来晶莹覆盖一切的东西，正大群的、争先恐后、汹涌被带走。死牢不会下雪。沙漠也不会。所以他的记忆里从没有过这种风景。他在那里豢养的空空荡荡，绝望烤干的心，第一次觉知了一种冰凉。Archer甚至没能分清那是什么。他只是想起一段记忆。更远更远，他踏上那片纷争的土地之初，夜里露天的马棚和枯草。那时有同行的人们在他旁边喝水，吃饼干，还有一张报。一盏微亮的矿灯。他睡不着。口干舌燥。但他摸到一样东西，差点忘记把那东西也带了来——温润透凉的，攥手心里就变得宁静，如同一眼泉。好像在说，世上总还有美好的东西不能轻言放弃。尽管那时，他已经连那宝石主人的脸都要忘记。  
胜许多年。胜一瞬间。  
谁走出来了。彼岸的灯熄掉。  
黑暗中能看见她眼睛肿得像桃。  
“什么啊，干嘛看我。我要睡觉。睡到中午。不要叫我。”  
“麻烦你负责午饭。不要咖喱。”  
凛钻进被子躺好，要他关窗，好冷。你都不觉得冷吗？Archer。他跟着躺到她旁边去。凛伸手来捏脸。用力。说果然好凉。你好冰。不要靠近我——啊啊所以说不要——被很死的搂住腰，怀里抱着，惯例是挣不脱，凛说，你是不是拿我当暖箱。Archer说不是，有时候是水罐。我干巴巴的。但是你很润。凛说，浇水会长草开花吗。——不会。但是能睡好觉，这是我的经验。他说。  
他在晶莹的雪夜里同她好近。近到凛就在脸旁呼吸，身体，肌肤，贴着他，温玉。他们那么不一样。从身体到魂灵。却又那么一样，在一起就变完整。孤独也是自由的，自己的，对方的，他们都深知那是什么。尽管从未说出口。他们拴在一起。是什么力量，只有自己知道。  
“还是难过？”  
“我会难过伤心很久噢，至少得一阵子，Archer。”凛严肃地说。反抱住他，往那压着她的颊边蹭了蹭。  
“就当是为过去那个不在我身边的Archer。所以不要来妨碍我，混蛋Archer。”

tbc.

————

MUSIC:  
Aimer-broKen NIGHT  
Aimer-REMIND YOU  
Aimer-Ash flame


	9. 12

十二·

“抱歉。找别人吧。”他说：我不做了。整个人看起来没什么不同，但又相比往次显得轻松。女人很惊讶，问，那边呢。  
“管他警察还是黑道。总之不做了。”  
“这样。”她换了条腿跷，点烟来抽。眼神在对面男人的肩膀、腿脚和大理石地砖间来回，仿佛面对难驯猎物，揣摩他话中真假和下一步意图。又问，我蛮想知道你怎么跟那边解释。  
“我也从来没入伙过。”  
“是吗。”  
“有立场牵扯，就没那么简单了。”Archer说，“不然出了这个门，要么你们来杀我，要么他们来。”  
“所以从来不问原因不问人。给钱就做是吗，”她在笑：“还真是纯正的灰色立场啊。”  
“你找到什么了吗。”  
“不算。”  
“那是顿悟了啊。”  
他不作回应。  
“真遗憾。我还得去找新的人，他得像你一样技术好、话又少，还能贴心的保守秘密……”  
“实际上灰色地带是个非常庞大的群体。庞大到只要你想就很容易。”银发男人说话声音低调，平静。反而容易吸人过去，连带他整个人都胶着她眼睛：“我只是里面最普通一个。”  
“你们不会还有个杀手公会什么的吧？”她探问他：“隐藏在场面下，所有的人都藕断丝连。只要吞掉其中一个，剩下的可能就会寻找时机，出来反噬——”  
Archer站起来，预备离开这里。但女警也跟着站起来，先一步拦住人，销上门锁。声线变狡猾软糯：不要嘛。警察很累的。因为是警察，所以才更需要你们……  
“貌似黑帮更讲道义，小姐。”  
“我现在不是警察噢，是‘小姐’。你也不是卫宫，是男人。”她往前近一步，盯着他的眼睛：“男人会跟女人讲道义吗？”  
“你想要什么？”Archer这样笑会显得不好惹，但又温和。太安定自然了，仿佛接这套从来游刃有余。故而她说，踮起脚尖攀着他，几乎环住脖子：“我只是觉得可惜。因为我很喜欢你用刀、用枪、手上沾满血的样子——”  
“像这样？”枪抵住她下颌骨，然后上膛。女人很快松手，说，看来你是认真的啊。Archer说当然，长官。我对你们向来很有好感。所以都不跟做警察的说谎。他打开门，往外走，最后回头朝她笑了下。  
“因为警察从来是正义的好帮手嘛。”  
金鱼在游动。地图，笔记，植物标本，贴了形状，有很精密的注释。瓶瓶罐罐，金液保存的蛹，居然还留有一只活体蜘蛛，天气变冷，得把它转到专门的实验室去。时钟塔不再需要这些。是南国胶林的品种，彼时在马来西亚，一个死了妻儿的男人送给凛，她去拜访时他已没在难过，虽然生着很重的黑眼圈，讲话也听不懂，但情感共通。人由经历与记忆构成。本地翻译跟凛解释，说他已决心忘掉他们，从新娶一个女人，那女人说喜欢他。愿意跟他生儿育女。露天园内，夏天的衣裳业已褪色，是小孩子衬衫，女人的内衣，乳罩。因为晾在那里太久，无人去收。男人在比划：蜘蛛是死掉的妻捉来养着，预备送给小孩的礼物。现在没用处了。你要的话，不会要钱。——旧情易断的人，怎会在意物件这么久。  
日夜看着妻子内衣的男人，应当会是好丈夫吧。  
翻译跟凛离开时，说你在胶林需注意。男人生殖欲望重。刚刚没有告诉你，怕你不适应。他还说借那女人的腹也许能把他死掉的孩子生回来。连同他死掉的妻。是跟你说。不是我吓你，你够水，够白。本地女无你这样嫩。不应当一个人来这里，会被惦记。即使是“工作”。回不去怎么办。凛根本哑然，无话可说。潮湿黏腻的热带，情欲易交织。土地与植物都庞大，壮旺，人会更纯粹，像动物。凛带着件Archer的衣服，很厚，是怕温差太大。那夜睡一半却醒来，不自知紧搂着外套，满目熟悉气味，腿脚酥软，太阳穴跳动，腹下一片湿滑。是受了白天影响吧。但蜘蛛攀爬，在玻璃罐掌心那么大的微缩地景之间，生满被毛的脚咚咚在敲，像一种独特的交流。凛捧起罐子端详，额头贴上去。不敢想上面会不会附着一个死去妻子的灵魂。而今它在凛对面，又用同样的姿势靠她近，斜斜地攀在杯底，甚至能看到肚皮。凛柔声说太太，你有忘记今生吗。有好好投胎吗。贴上标签纸，最终随剩下的资料一同跟上门寄件的小哥交待清楚。家中的司机走过来，跟凛一起，说您还喜欢爬虫类啊，凛说是之前出门，别人送的东西。对方却不知想到什么，忽然说，您要好。也要好好照顾自己。  
“嗯？”  
“他不擅长说这种话吧。但我想如果决心不离开，那就一直在一起。如果要走，至少让他知道你的安全，开心活着。我想这比什么都重要。”  
“他当然是希望您留在身边，希望您爱。但我想，如果有天您要走，他也不会强留。不会打扰。只要您幸福就够了。如果真的会有那一天的话。”  
“不止夏天的时间。您偶尔不告知也不回家的时段，他就像找不到自己的定位一样，坦白说，我觉得让人担心。”  
“虽然没有发言权，但外人来看，似乎他爱您，比您爱他更多。他会把所有关于您的事永远放在第一位，自己永远无关紧要，不知道本人有没有意识到，不知道您，有没有感觉到。”  
“也许您对于他来说真的是种救赎，是一处安宁吧。”  
“因为您真的在照亮着他，是光一样的人。”  
“只是希望您知道这件事。”  
司机慢条斯理的说完，并没意识到自己把对方弄哭了。凛的眼泪掉的很无声，隐蔽。送货小哥正面点头也没看出，或是看出，也不必说破。人同人存在的爱，喜悦，在意，深刻，与其他所有感情一样，从来孤独隐匿，藏在世界背面，无法看完全。凛想起另一种Archer，她不会认识的他，在艳阳高照，喧声吵闹的国度，爱与战争与仇恨同行，他会笑吗。伤心难过、绝望与恐惧呢。有失去重要的人吗。死在那里，骨血化灰，和大家一样，然后时隔经年，再也不会有人追问值不值得。  
什么都远去，像风穿手掠过，于是此岸高远，神也不来，人在地上，只是这样相生相死。  
凛转身跑进屋里。打电话给枫，叫美缀出来，我再喊一个朋友。晚上泡温泉。我去订客间。  
“哎？凛？突然怎么了？”  
“拜托了，”美人红着眼，少见的踱步，因为心绪，乌黑长发也给弄乱了。但认真的说。  
“请务必陪我泡个够。”


	10. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 凛凛！！！

十三·

“失恋？热恋？……失恋？热恋？”  
“不对，你是结婚了吧，凛。”金发美人的D胸浮在温泉，看着身边的人潜下去冒泡，乌发在水面荡漾：“说起来我那两张票，你约他没，那场可是很浓情，适合情侣。”  
“那家伙没空，”美缀同枫剥蜜柑说，“他忙得很，神出鬼没。所以我代劳。”我也没问——凛钻出来说。  
“你还敢说！是谁玩到半途就急着要回家啊？是你吧？是你吧？”  
“你们要不要茶，我去拿来。”莳寺枫爬上岸：“别的呢？”  
“请给我酒！凛，要不要喝酒。上次我们一起喝酒还是在英国。——虽然都是你看我喝。”  
“她完全不行吧，”美缀在旁边一脸了然：“一杯，一杯就会KO的。这是高中记录。”  
“现在呢，可以试试吧。”即使没带妆也过于浓郁欧美风情的伦敦友人兴趣全开：“不然就果酒，探索一下阈值。”  
Archer收到美缀电话时，才刚过八点。知道凛今晚大概率在外面过夜，这样反而始料不及。美缀在电话里说的很含糊，夹杂背景里至少两名女性兴奋交流的声音，像处理异常事件。Archer问凛呢，美缀说总之她现在不方便接你电话啦。你来这里好了。带点洗漱用品，可能会回不去了。  
半小时后Archer到达目的地，美缀在温泉旅店大堂等着他，因为穿浴衣，整个人微妙的和平时非常不同，大和抚子风情。带着人往走廊庭院深处走：“那个，因为情况有点棘手，人稍微多了一点，也没解决，就想着你可能有点办法——”靠近时仍有两名女侍在门前观望，见到Archer行礼，里面却是更多人围着一张桌，正中间老实坐着凛：一个罕见的过分乖巧的背影。先是位十分丰满的金发女郎眼前一亮，从对面站起来解释：“不关我的事噢，我先说好。凛也同意了。我们只喝了两杯果酒……”“三杯。”“三杯吗？三杯都不到吧，那么小的杯子——”“她手里那杯不是还攥着吗——”  
“总之就是谁知道凛还是这么不能喝啊，而且是果酒。现在整个人就是……”在莳寺枫的解释里，Archer到凛旁边。方见到后者的脸。和看见他也毫无转变的眼。  
“——极为异常的在醉生梦死。已经这么默默真情实感的哭过半小时了。也没有闹啦。也没有说话。变成无口凛了。一直很忧愁的在掉眼泪。因为今天本来就是被她主动约出来，我们都在想你们是不是吵架在闹离婚了，所以她才这样。”  
“没有的事。”Archer蹙眉说。  
“我说，”美缀绫子压低声音手口并用在输出：“真是这种这家伙还能安全到这吗，首先得把他拦在路上大卸八块。凛以前也不这样啊，喝醉都直接倒下睡觉。”  
“因为没什么度数吧，没醉深的感觉。”  
“我不行了，我得走，”金发友人率先离席：“那样子也太小可怜了吧，我的天。那可是时钟塔的特级，你们见过她在伦敦面不改色的辩下那帮臭老头的样子吗——”  
“喂，你是不是很喜欢啊真的是，嘴上这么说其实刚刚有拍下来吧，你存在哪里了啊……”  
吵闹一阵子之后，和室庭院整个都安静下来。只有凛，Archer，和另外一位女招待。后者说先生，您没换浴衣，请随我去。跟着人一套流程回来凛仍旧坐在桌边动也没动过，不知想些什么。酒却喝干了。Archer过去陪坐。半晌叫她，凛，还有意识吗。  
“眼睛痛吗？”  
“算了。我去打水。你累了就睡。”他擅长照顾人。摸去壁柜，很熟练的铺开被子。第二次回来凛昏沉很多，但原地伏在桌子，像棵树在那里生了根。Archer去抱。一碰就醒：看来动不了她，先擦脸再说。蒸腾的热气，在冬日夜晚袅袅氤氲，濡湿眉宇。凛终于抬眼看着他说，热。  
“那我去调凉一点。”虽然这么说，凛的弦却忽然动起来了，起身时突袭，攥他袖口。不让人走。然后就环腰抱住，埋住身体，像只猫扑在身上安睡五分钟。此间Archer属于根本动不了的状态，半晌才想起问她，凛，要不要去被子里睡。容易感冒。  
再三确定，真的不会抗拒，不会有突如其来的动作，才抱起来放回被褥里躺好。要收回臂膀时凛却又醒了，似乎没搞清楚自己怎么回事，所以攥住他肩背，攀住肩膀，放不下来。不跟他分开，说，冷。  
“因为你喝了酒。所以忽冷忽热。”他认真回答。  
凛应当听了进去。听到语句，但无法消化。蓝眼睛在看，屋里墙壁。天花板。门堂倒影中的波光水色。飘飘忽忽，但很清明的亮。很快回到他脸上来，足足盯了有半分钟，然后就用非常飘渺、轻到攥不住的声线说：“我见到Archer。Archer很好。”  
“对自己要像对我一样好。”  
他沉了沉。问，凛，你在说什么。不料凛很快出现一种似无言似感动似哀戚麻木又似无法挽留住什么东西的透明眼神，大概就是枫形容的那种醉生梦死，不知去哪里走过一遭。很自然的又红了眼眶：“——为什么？”  
他跟着她低问。“为什么？”  
“因为是Archer，不为什么。”  
初冬时屋里暖，庭院风景被纸门同回廊隔绝。有风，但钻不进来。屋里灯明，却不亮，是昏热的光照，安适，静谧，隐情。他在不能称得上是对话的大片留白里第二次试图放下凛也没成功，凛不松手，死死攥着他衣服，目色灼灼盯着他，很快眼泪也掉的无声、隐形，只是这样划下去，可如经历过别种人生心心念念日思夜想，追谁不上，只字片语就杀了他，哪用煽情：“你要走吗。”  
“听好，凛。现在不是在家里。”Archer压下去。碰到额头。凑近她满是果味的温热吐息，尝试唤醒那双眼睛。“你现在要好好睡觉，先放开我。因为我意志力不够好，凛。你明白吗？”  
“你喝醉了。明天醒来可能更难受。到时候你会头痛、眼痛、哪里都痛……”她伸手来摸索他的脸。乱摸乱揉。攥住头发。揉来揉去。然后揽进怀里抱着，像抱着什么死都不放的珍宝，话也不说。Archer却寻到凛的唇。掌住后颈、头发。然后很深很深的吻进去。软热相裹，气息交融。  
凛一点也不抗拒，不如说比平日坦率直白主动太多，分开会看着他出声央求：“再一次……”美缀本想过来看看问题解决到哪一步，门前尚未出声就被这句惊到面红耳赤，眼神木直原路返回，回去就跟剩下两位坐下来咕嘟喝水，道：“没有问题，一切正常。”  
又定定道：“凛完蛋了。”  
“什么嘛，叫老公来不就是这种意图吗。”金发美人横卧榻上，语句老道，媚意天成：“叫她自己帮自己一把，把没说的话好好说，没做的事好好做。喜欢就是喜欢，在意就是在意，想就是想，要就是要。那家伙都快忘了怎么跟人撒娇吧，也从来没示弱过。坚强过头了。这样不行！”  
“男人就是要勾引！虽然这也不算吧。但凛明明天赋异禀。”  
“你说的那种……”  
“刚刚不就很好吗！看着你眼泪汪汪，感情满溢的劲儿！可人儿啊！不心痒吗！不一口吃了还是男人吗！嘛，估计会有baby吧，那位看起来也是很能在床上爱女人的样子。”  
三个人寂静很久。共同注意这隔音太好的房间究竟能不能漏出些额外什么。半晌无获。各自收拾被褥睡觉。


	11. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇是喝醉猫猫应对手册（并没有用

十四·

她一身青白，他深蓝绿。凛像他抱着一怀雪意。她说再一次，就再一次。再一次，又再亲一次。一室隐秘胶着感情，碧眸要化成水，满目盈盈，Archer轻咬她。刻意吮重唇瓣。问哭什么，她不说，埋下脸，像只树袋熊紧紧把他搂着。他只有躺下。夜极静，男人血流加快，肾上腺素疯涨，身体里有强力念头混乱欲望横冲直撞，又被一种更广阔软韧的感情裹住，牵引。凛醒来大概率不会记得，朋友在，也许会难堪。加重宿醉，身体更难过。其他都小事：旅店床褥，垫厚一点浴巾，不会弄太湿。隔音强弱，想办法不要让凛叫太多就好。不然现在就直接收拾东西带她回家——这念头刚起，便和凛目光相交，她何时开始直勾勾盯着他看，能看很久，根本没要睡的意思。换个姿势趴来身上，把他摆弄。碰，摸，触。下巴，眉梢，鼻梁，嘴唇。搂住脖子，贴上来亲昵。他叫：“凛。”凛不为所动，自顾自挨着他，翻身仰躺，看天花板，似看满天群星。十分钟后忽然坐起来了，面向和室在找，声线落寞，并不朝他的方向：“Archer。”  
此前，Archer没有见过凛这种样子，因她从不喝酒。没见过她自顾自主动，又长久呆坐，动也不动，不应答不回头，完全忽略周身状况，如罹患孤独症少年儿童。他只有跟着起身——哪知她满脸泪，豆大水珠源源不断往下滴淌。  
Archer完全震动，一阵迅猛的、如暴如刀的心绞。  
“凛，我在。你怎么了？”他同她说话，她只摇头，垂下脸。好像要把此前人生里所有没流的眼泪流干。他说你不是找Archer？她的抬眼只一瞬，似乎并不能明辨他是谁，像个小孩子搂过来，肩膀上继续哭。他不知怎么安慰，只有不断叫名字。你想说什么？什么想做的？可她攥着他的衣襟骨节都泛白。无奈至极Archer开始顺着凛的意思：“我去帮你叫他来，Archer那家伙。可以吗。”凛仍是摇头不说话，不松开他。隔着一层薄薄浴衣摸索，愈发显得她身体冰凉，软得没魂。先裹上一层被。凛眼圈殷红，他帮着擦泪，指腹发热：“如果一直这么哭，第二天真的会睁不开眼。还是你想现在就去医院？”  
拿水让人喝。凉透毛巾拧干，脸上敷过。凛情绪始弱，愿意配合。垂目含着吸管，像跟它恋爱。Archer说你真的是恶魔啊，凛。你把这里的人都吓着了。包括我。  
“怎么能装下那么多眼泪？”  
他在她旁边，手指去摸她小脸，顺一顺头发。凛专注眼下，没有回应。他们是完全不同的风格。她轻巧白嫩，夜中俨然一树暗香含情，脚趾膝盖都泛粉，揪着人心。他则沉了又沉，深入世中，银发目光都微凉，铁锈味的骨血，载重不了生趣的前半生。他们可以从未重合，像两段平行轨道永无一夜命途交集，孤独人生再多残忍又何妨，没有爱，心痛，没有在意，何来拉扯，凛也不必看着他掉眼泪，用那样一双眼睛。  
在这种夜里。  
他声线哑掉。轻柔。试探性交流：“凛。我是谁，还能认得出吗？”  
她盯着他。又垂下眼。无视很久。不理会他。对吸管饮水恋情比对他持久。忽然却又来碰他的手。目中留住他。Archer摊开掌心。凛的指尖只是覆盖，摩挲，触碰，不需要言语的皮肤交流。温热在传递。哪知眼睛逐渐放亮，像在接触什么不可思议，继续摸到手臂，越摸越里。猛地钻进怀中满抱，无论多少次，又回到最开始，粘着他不放：“唔……”  
“等等，凛……”  
“喜欢……”  
“等下，凛，”Archer觉得不妙：“是跟我说吗，你有搞清楚我是谁吗……”  
凛真的是猫。扑在身上紧搂着，又去找落单的被子，按下他，浴衣包裹的女性曲线，多动几回就要散开，一侧肩膀连带一只圆嫩雪白水盈盈的乳都要解放，光影中不暴露，而是剥她不掉，虚虚掩着，欲拒还迎。凛看了看他。又看了看空气。想了一会儿，神色迷离。最可怕是喝酒断片，现在Archer觉得这屋里只有他被一身血气冲到头顶。凛又趴回来了。寻他的手，捉住，搂着。他当然翻了个身。把她压到身下去。音质动摇，沉到好低，发梢交集，呼吸都缠在一起：  
“你想起我是谁没。”  
凛看着他，说不出话。他含住她的唇恨了恨。于是眼中水意又起，轻软里带点委屈，终于重复一遍：“喜欢……”  
“Archer，喜欢——”  
主动投降来环住他：  
“喜欢……”  
声线异常讨好人：“是Archer，才喜欢——”  
“我听到了，凛。不用说了。”他吮她的耳缘，颈窝，一直亲到心口去。手掌伸进浴衣，从腰线那里搂起贴紧，摸过她细滑的背。凛从此处就开始喘，似乎很清楚正在发生的一切事情，同面前这个人灼热的身体与呼吸。他抵在她小腹上。她一瞬的惊异后退，声音似藏一片甜腻娇梨。他拉回她的腿同他嵌在一起，逼人的压迫。深吻。凛泪都吻出，可攀着他占据她颈项与脸蛋的手，怎么都不松。这是落雨的冬夜。屋室之外有庭院，庭院之外有城市，城市之上，还有更大的世界。但他们没有擦肩而过，像这世上每天其他千万人一样；他们只是在一起，像你又睁眼看到身边的人一样。凛的意识并不那么清。醉深时感情纯粹，一旦融化，呼吸急促而动情，身体反应更诚实，很快湿漉漉坍缩，像一罐打翻了的蜜，自己都控制不住，溢出声声喘息。凛会抓着Archer的手扣紧，像水里的人抱住一截浮木，她吻他指节，他吻她又开始掉泪的眼睛，尽管现在更多是生理泪意。她的腿也收紧，眼神望着他写满爱欲，于是他吻，饮掉她满唇满口浓郁甜果味，凛不愿意分离，凑上来再一次，又一次，永远有更深更重回应。她的小腹较他太软太凉，温润羊脂玉，可现今学会紧贴着他轻轻摇晃，欢情。是凛抱着他，满心满眼迷恋委屈：Archer——于是他的手攥进她长发里。一口吃尽她唇舌深处甜蜜叹息。  
我本来没想做到最后的，凛。  
此间，凛从来半梦半醒。她有时听到了熟悉的声音，见到了熟悉的脸，一切又都远去。童年、少年，一切快乐与痛苦的记忆环绕着她，因为似真亦幻，总带着更多口不能言的幸福与酸楚。与深重孤独。痛苦却总像异军突发，尖叫啊，流血声。锁链，断肢。一种声息在硝烟弥漫里藏住了脸。一个死去的男人浮在尸沼血海上看着她，眼神如此熟悉。凛做不到。她从来一个也留不住，悲伤，不甘，她的眼球剧痛，像要裂开，太阳穴埋在土里，任由走过的车轮碾踏。然后像穿越时空，穿过一阵迅疾清凉的风，身体轻松了。甚至降下无法言语的快感，如同最强烈又最温柔的海浪，她躺在潮汐里颠簸，摇晃，悠来荡去，浮起下坠，泡沫一遍遍冲刷着她腿心；下腹拥有一个入口，令人害怕的舒服，那种感觉像是一直在被什么亲吻，舔过，托起来，深深衔接着，契合，谁在那里说话。好似一道神谕，从那里往她身体深处洒进羽毛，填满软韧的果，于是疯长花朵，叶苗，藤蔓的触角，它们生命力旺盛到好像能一瞬间往上触到了喉咙，令人震颤的酥软失神。如此重复无数次，要带走她，又给予她。要掏空她，又强有力占据着她。鸟也在，蝴蝶也在，风也在，很大的手也在，它们在身体里每个角落抚摸游走，慢舔长吻，振翅高飞，所到之处填满舒服快乐，却更疯狂和迷乱，爱情。凛觉得要是极限了，可身体空到软到根本不是自己能掌握，她不受支配，没有力气，只是在承受，凛想说话，里面。里面。不，别再——一整个世界在她身体里卷着她共舞。凛想说别再占着我了。别再这样纠缠我了。她想从那深重的快感上走开，但最终只能被一直往前推，推向一片炫目尽头的空白：直到一切安静，黑暗也不见踪影。  
凛并不知醒来何时。但睁开眼，很清楚的听到世上在下雨。冬天夜雨，打在屋檐、庭院、池塘和叶片上的声音。她努力了好一会儿，身体才回到了自己。坐起来，一只手居然握在Archer手里。他睡好熟，呼吸平静。  
凛就这么看着。良久，伸手摸了摸他的发丝，眉宇。

tbc.


	12. 15

十五·

男人脸上有种空洞。好像他从未成为自己。那种被虚妄占据的目光让凛一瞬想起Archer。但他们不一样。Archer脸上没有那种狞狭阴影。阴暗的，险处的，贪图快感的，他不信蓝天已太久。可能自己都不知道。怀抱牛皮纸袋，看着眼前纷飞的鹅毛说：“小姐，这要下很久啊。”  
“出租也不好打，麻烦。”  
凛同他一前一后出商市。外套外罩了件大帽落肩披风。即使这样雪片仍落在额发，落在眉梢眼睫上。男人走上来，手里娴熟老道夹烟来抽，金红色火光，灰天里贪婪榨尽温度，很快在他唇间变恹顺了。见凛望他，举举烟盒。凛说，你可以往前走两站。那边人更多。车流更大。他说不要，我讨厌人多啊。  
语气一半天真小孩，一半残忍大人。“你往哪儿去？我们一道走一阵。”  
雪不收敛地往脸上扑来。冷风阵阵，两人身上很快都是皑皑。凛说你可以叫朋友来接你。年轻男人马上笑道：“我没有那种朋友。”  
“最近倒是不会被老板训了。前辈们也关系不错。但总觉得很没劲。”  
“没劲？”  
“之前倒是有让我觉得有劲又有意思的人啊。不过那人最近都不出现了。”  
“这样。”  
“说起来他真的很有趣。又很厉害。想跟他说更多的，但老板说要找他原本就不容易。最近似乎又有别的打算了。原来的号码都联系不上了。”  
“听起来是格外任性的人啊。”甚至不像普通社会生活的人。商市街外东西向大道。天晴时可见漂亮的日出日落。凛在转角处说一会儿家里可能会有人来找我。你先走吗。男人却说我等等。抽完这支烟。  
三分钟里，灰烬像雪一样翩然下落。带着肃杀寂寥和人间的凄惨冷漠。人如烟燃完这一生。终不知为何而燃。自我与世界无法和解。庸碌于世界就失去自我。等到夺回自我，世界的意义便小之又小，如同一片荒原。凛听到呼吸。与满目扑簌簌雪声。一星火点落下脚边与雪融化一片的纠缠声，水意啾啾，两相生死。凛忽然听到身边人几乎不可辨明，掩埋于风声中的一句：  
“其实所谓正义啊。跟恶真的有距离吗。”  
“——什么？”  
转角刹车的前灯却打很亮。嘟嘟哨声。司机降下窗玻璃。唤她：“小姐！凛小姐！你在这儿啊！太冷了！怎么在雪里吹着！上车吧！”  
“什么。你刚刚说什么？”凛一时没回应。而是看着男人，他手里的烟头就要燃尽。要笑不笑。眼光错开，看向她身后另一个人。胶在那人身上。转又看凛，好像很认真的端详了她脸目一番，朝人示意，抬了抬下巴。Archer近乎深黑的暗红。凛落雪的肩上却是另一种，明亮太多，银发男人伸手拍一拍，被雪浸不透的地方，呈现她唇一样的鲜润。凛回头。眼见着Archer杵在面前说走吗。不知怎么一时很有冷峻逼迫感，无太多余地。顺理成章上车去。于是站台边的人踩掉烟，招了招手。  
Archer在车上问你们认识？凛说不，就是同路走了一段。“你们聊什么？”“什么也没聊。”  
“刚刚他好像说了句话。不过我没听清。——不是正想问吗。”Archer问凛，你想不想搬家。  
“换个地方住。”  
“嗯？比如？”  
“北边，雪多的地方。树多的地方，温泉和稻田也多。或者环海，岛上。”  
“听起来都很好啊。”  
“你没意见？”  
“我没问题啦Archer。都可以。非要选的话喜欢温泉。”凛说着。眯起眼睛弯腰。蜷起来。掌心托在额头上，止住急来的昏眩。说怎么回事。之前都不会晕车的。  
无端的头晕恶心在这天明显起来时，Archer比凛先一步意识到那是早孕反应。凛果然差点在浴缸睡过去。拖拖拉拉擦头发。混混沌沌揉眼睛。困乏。疲倦。Archer在用吹风机。嗡嗡轰鸣逐渐遥远，电视荧幕传来笑声。Archer好像一开始在跟她说话。后来凛只是听。但他还在说。直至一整个梦里，都是那种平而和缓的、不紧不慢的说话声。有时凛想听清楚，但仿佛刻意压低模糊了，故而怎么也不能醒。她睡在沙发。好像睡在一群人中间。他们知道她在这儿，但是没有恶意，很安全。凛捕捉到无规律的几句，有的是Archer，有的又不像，醒来却一句想不起来，如同脑内梦呓，完全打碎了：“重复的都会结束。”“放弃？”“警署——枪——模糊——”  
“没有痕迹。怎么会有？”  
“录音——她不会——。”  
“真有你的。”  
“规则是双方握着。不然只是威胁，不是交易。”  
“随你想的做。”  
“给你了。”  
“偶然也是种必然。谁不是从必然里逃脱？”  
“好啊。”  
“好。”  
“她睡……。”  
梦里，Archer像随大军带走的漆黑士兵。又像秘密结社的杀人军队。他在他们中间。没有面目。没有感情。他重新捡起狰狞的血，他会打开这门离去，凛知他会寻找一处绞肉机，用他年少时一心想为理想奉献自己的那种热诚，只是这次更冷静麻木，近乎机械的意志，他能眼睁睁把自己扔进那漩涡完全搅碎，皮连着骨肉和血，鲜血喷溅，毫不在意，痛也不叫，好像他从未是个活生生的人。凛在被凌迟。她说我呢，Archer。我也不能让你不这么做，我也——不重要——再也无关紧要了——  
剧情会打散。但心揪着醒来。凛不知道为什么醒来第一件事是下意识抹脸。但那里没有眼泪。身上盖着件厚毯。Archer坐在腿边。看电视。“不睡了？”没有顶灯。屏幕光线温和。凛坐起来反应了一会儿。才开口问：“有人来过吗。”  
“没？”  
“为什么突然说要搬走？”  
“你不想了？”  
“也不是……”她的脸在跳跃的暗影里。光线的边缘。瞳底浮动着亮。揣摩一会儿才说：“Archer，我感觉我是怀孕了吧。”  
“嗯。”  
“我测了纸噢。红线——”  
“嗯。”  
凛不知为什么心乱如麻。心跳也快。她恨那种不安、动摇、脆弱。她想那不是身体变化的原因。Archer就在她面前。凛忽然说你不要做不好的事。不要做危险的、得不偿失的事。有些事情你不想就停下。不要去。因为太多事之间，代价是没法衡量的。重要的是，你要知道自己在做什么。在怎样的活着。  
他应该愣了一下。视线在她脸上。低头凑近来，吻唇角。说我不会的，凛。怎么会？她环住他。他抱起她走。凛手腕纤细。但Archer胳膊有她两倍多。凛问干嘛。他的手托着她腰后。说问候。  
“问候？”  
“问候。”


	13. 16

十六·

隔天凛在另一个商市又碰到那个青年。对方问及那日来接她的人。很高，银发，肤色深。他是你什么人？凛说怎么了吗？答替我老板问啦。说再见到记得问一下，问他还到不到港，登不登船。船上有油没卸。他还要吗。  
“船？”  
“你问他就知道了。”对方看着凛笑得意味深长：“再见，小姐。”  
早先，凛同Archer一起出门过，只觉他认识的人三教九流。珠宝商、裁缝，机械师、古董法拉利收藏家兼翻新大手，一个人有一栋仓库，家就是工厂，电焊面具前火花四溅。原本觉得多是这类私家，没想到警队也有，故他出入警署一点不奇怪。凛问做什么，答算半个帮手？偶尔去帮着辨认特殊伤口和弹道。日常来往联系的朋友却不多，几乎没有。准确说，凛从来没面见过，亦没接过任何电话，邮件。Archer如深海潜鲸，游过不留痕。人世穿梭，落叶漂流，而非蛛丝结网。尽管这种生活本身，已算得上密不透风。最初某天美缀发现凛有了婚戒，知她人生从来不需要旁人指点，到头只说如果厌烦了，或你兜兜转转发现这个人根本不值得，蹬掉八百次我都无条件支持。Archer却在无意中说我们碰到好多次。凛说原来？他说不。就最近几年。在街上，商店，公园里。——她千百次同他擦肩而过，红宝石流落哪里都不记得。但他终于随她走，攥住三春一冬。人人把大半人生掩埋雪中，好似冰层上手指游走，谁能知道下一秒是僵死，还是幸运解冻？  
凛当然读不懂青年的唇典——帮派黑话，分不清茫茫人海中究竟多少人跟她的人生有秘密重合，以为船就是船，油就是油，港就是港，到港离港，无关生死。太多人地狱血海舟自横，更多人活在岸上，从未见舟见帆，见三寸外乃是彼岸，见那里停泊着的巨大而不腐的龙骨。Archer在泡蜂蜜，背影无动于衷。听凛说完，问不用回电话吗。他说不回就行了。凛说是站台跟我聊天那个人。他认识你。记得吗？当时你还问我们聊了什么。Archer像是认真思索一番。很平静答，没印象了。  
“难道是他搞错？”凛说：“他不是在形容你？身高长相——”凛到流理台边去，踩了脚凳，仔细瞧着Archer疑惑：“这种脸还能搞错吗。”  
“凛，我更担心你。”银发男人一字一句说：“怎么看都是你被奇怪的人盯上了。连续两天，太紧凑了。你觉得是偶然吗。”  
“不是吗？”  
“是吗。”  
他含她的唇。她降下一只脚。他圈住她的腰。凛无以后退。三两步紧逼，吻变深重，他寻着她在亲。吻。低眸吻她的唇舌。凛想结束。但拒绝不得，他深深来，她只有不断抬起头迎合。Archer身上的气息太压人了。凛起反应，面红耳赤，脚底发软，一直逼到墙边，声息迷乱：“……现在？”  
他哑声眯起眼瞳：“你想让我等到晚上？”  
凛隐约记起温泉那晚应当发生了什么。虽然从朋友脸上什么也看不出。又或是她怀孕了，身体悄悄的在改变，总之，Archer的做法比从前激烈。而她反应更大，情欲浓时脑子跟身体一样酥到发麻，要融化掉，凛听到自己在叫，以一种极可怕娇媚、颤软的声线，在空寂的客厅悠来荡去，隐而又现。Archer的手骨节分明。臂上全是力气。压在沙发靠垫里。很宽厚的骨架整个在人眼前，霸占视野，连带那种截然不同的异性作风与气息，只有这时凛觉得自己毫无挣扎之力，只是被占有，好像成为另一个人的一部分，由肉体深处钻到心里，被一只手大力攥住。一直填满一直填满，腿脚骨肉都是他的，抽干她全部力气。然而他在吻她。吻她的汗、泪、颈上纤长的暧昧，又深入唇。抱起上半身，从胸前舔舐亲吻手掌包握，吻回脸唇，一吻很久，到她舌根发软。攥住膝弯换个方向，后入托着她下颌长吻，亲到眼角眉梢。凛很快在高潮里抖得厉害，但Archer凶悍处在此，手掌缠着乌发如缎，占领她发根抬起那张欲仙欲死极美的脸来；在持续的攻势里恨恨上舔她颈窝。有多欺凌有多深爱，凛叫得好听，很急很亮得嗯嗯啊啊，啊，啊——但下腹吮吸极紧，韵律悠长，他难抽出来。抽出来是响亮一水声，又揽下凛腰肢，一臂就抱住，任她还失神叫着便收一双水滑细腿亲吻，不急不缓重新顶回去。寻唇，再吻。  
凛不干了，声色委屈，碧眸出水，两分钟内高潮迭起，就要散架，可推不动他：“你不能这么对我，Archer——”  
银发男人眸色黑沉如夜：“痛了？那我温柔一点。”  
“不是——不是温不温柔的事——”  
结果是凛半昏半累想动也动不起来。很快被极大的疲倦卷走。睡过去。眼前绒绒尚温，发黑，靡丽。她感觉到Archer。他的手。好像在头发、肩膀，背上。迅速淡去了。沉入酣梦。无意识黑甜时，是最瞬间也最漫长，好像一梦到来世，不知身在何处。灵魂出身体里短暂自由，顾盼回头。仍被招引，仿佛野渡总有绳系在那头。  
忽然归来时窗外弥漫进来的天色比之前黑得多。像是又要下雨下雪那种样子。房间里暖，但多少清冷。身边没人。Archer已经离开。凛叫了一声，没有回应。心起不安。裹上外套，先是一楼找了一圈，未在。而后踩上二楼，拖鞋都忘记穿。直奔卧室。然而刚刚扶上把手，一扇门那头传来声音。漾大一隙门缝。虽然低，仍是她熟悉声调，一贯的平稳、自如、镇定。Archer在说话。可字字句句合起来却完全听不懂，陌生到像她全然不认识的另外一个人。  
但那的确是Archer。  
“嗯。”  
“我听过了。”  
“她听不懂。她当然……别想着通过她找我。她什么也不知道。别再到她面前。”  
“不用出现了。”  
“随你们分。”  
“——不用存。这个号码也不会用了。”  
“……”  
是讽刺吗，还是陈述，她甚至知道他惯用什么表情。Archer在屋里走。拧动把手房门关牢。气流被赶出，隔绝今天。凛站在门外。忽然间像是被抽掉了什么，冰到脚趾。Archer还是Archer，她也还是她，但怎么回事呢？什么错位了吗？凛已融化尽了。Archer却在那里，在她的海面下平静凝结着，隐匿着，暗自下雪着，那是他。她只看见太阳照耀下的雪线，那磷光闪闪的柔和，时至今日，他还有哪里一直隐着？竟能还有更多？她拥有着他真实的人生吗？她拥有的，是他完整人生吗？如果他们之间掩盖着大片幕布，那么她如何坚持相信迄今为止，所有的都不是谎言？  
哪里真假，连同这种感情呢？  
凛不知为何一瞬想到这。她抖起来。她要回去。要回去。理智燃烧，要她顺着刚才的思路。相信他、相信他。相信什么？  
——他跟那个人，从来就认识。  
Archer完全知道那些话是什么意思。那是一种隐语，有更深的层次。  
凛走下去，身体轻得听不到脚步声。脱下外套，躺回沙发。蓝眼睛眨啊眨，看天花板。看了好久。天色昏暗而苍蓝，在整个屋里，像一种傍晚，又像未至的黎明。很空灵的沉寂。少时成年，凛就惯常活在这种空灵孤寂里。拥有一切，又一件都无。过一会儿，困意会来。睡醒，明天又是新一天。凛把眼睛闭上。  
一阵辛辣的滚烫还是不可遏制的从胸腔倒流至喉咙，冲上眼眶，汹涌地钻进她黑发鬓角。如同一种不可捉摸的爱情，于夜来前走入无家可归的群山。


	14. 17

十七·

女主人有了一种隐于言下的低落，司机都看出。但她的低落平静。深静。秘不扰人，反衬出世家大宅养过的古典，如乌鸦掠过庭院枝杈，人只见它漆黑的羽尾与反光的喙，寒声喳喳。但那种平静绝非软弱。她秉性本艳，且锐。仿佛随时能给予反戈一击。遗憾的是，人真能无有弱点？弱点向内的人，未惊动外界之前，刀尖永远先朝自己。凛看着很细微的水汽在房间里升腾徘徊，消失于天花板。走廊上轻捷的脚步声来回踩动，直踩进书房地毯。凛的脚尖无着落。微凉，亦不摇晃。身体却懒懒躺在地上，很重的大部头压着胸口。热带植物宽大伞叶与羽状裂纹在眉目间伸展，掩映碧色那双眸在阴影里更清晰了。Archer先去拿掉书。问怎么一直待在这里？地上太凉。  
凛反问，你从外面回来？  
“家里有橙子。柑橘。你去吃？”  
她窝在角落看他，不动弹，像精雕细琢活动人偶。Archer说你闷吗，出去走走？凛说不要。语气不任性。但是大家小姐无意识勾人娇横。那不会累？去睡一会儿。仍是摇头。午饭呢？她只望着他，眼神风日扑朔。不知有软肋抑或倔强也本柔和，仍不说话。他说你想吃什么我都做。但凛只是看他，仿佛想从他脸上读出从未出口某些话。男人终于压轻声音说：“凛。你从没在夜里也愿意这么缠我。”  
“我想吃布丁。”  
Archer料理手艺太好，一旦负责三餐，一周内不见重样。收拾庭院、处理家务、兼顾各项出入，还有慢慢推进的搬家事宜，无一需要凛参与。凛在日落时散步。夜间看风景，或放音乐，傍晚到来时什么也不做，七歪八扭窝在座椅，夕阳火烧的金黄或天青勾勒轮廓，在风里透过阳台与落地窗，将她整个变透明。发丝毛茸茸，随意垂卷的慵懒，可以很久不说话，没太多表情。在冬日，难见鸟飞。Archer知她哪里恹恹，觉得是身体变化影响情绪，凛不说就不多问，只把事都提前想到，有愿望就全部满足。日夜间两人共同经营着同一份感情，较往日更体贴却也更小心。呵护。凛没有刁难过Archer，后来甚至连像样要求也不提，只说随你就行。亲吻、拥抱、夜里搂着睡，外人看来仍旧如胶似漆。朋友不再来留言，世界都变小，凛偶尔问起你为什么都不出门了，Archer说事情做完，有的也推掉了，她亦无疑问。但凛似有似无的没精神终究抓着他的心，她心不在焉。如他难追松枝间结满冰壳后纷飞的影——那是种忧郁。有天Archer走进浴室。凛的一张脸正像刚刚从水里钻出来，长发尽湿。明明泡着，但手脚冰凉，他伸手来捏。她下意识缩回，屈膝吐泡泡，说你出去。  
他站在那儿，眉眼在灯下显得压抑，眼色深邃安静。发梢白亮，本就挺拔，此刻更像拔得高大，满肩灯下晕影。有想说什么，最终顺着凛。只道你如果发昏就叫我，我在外面。凛说不用，你去做你的事情。  
他出去时不发一语，她同样开始有种情绪哽在喉咙。但按下，按下，保持平静。换好睡衣，吹干头发，镜前周顺花了太久时间，乃至放空一室水汽，才好收拾停当，像做好一切可以安定见人的准备，开门出去。客厅完全暗下来了。只有角落里亮着夜灯，CD影碟与唱机暗红眼睛，喑哑夜色里。凛以为Archer已先去睡觉。哪知转角就碰到，始料未及，他靠墙等在那里。凛反应太大，指尖触及胳膊便要收回，他压来吻人。一掌箍住她长发，后脑勺，呼吸沉重。太在意她，执着于心，所以清楚她每一点变化。她不开心。仍是吻，凛不主动回应。  
开一盏灯。凛满眼压制不住的情绪。  
他问她想什么。凛亦开门见山。只是一开口就要眼眶红透，却还尽量音色镇静：“Archer，我在想，不然——先不要小孩子——”  
“我想过了，能不能先不要他，再等等——”  
他听着。看着她。回应嗓音普通的温沉：“……怎么突然？”  
“不是的，太早了，我只是觉得，太早了——”凛先失去冷静，像在感情与理性中激烈权衡过，踱步走去椅边坐下，才能解释：“再等一等，我想再等一等——”  
他跟着她去。问句有耐心。凛。你觉得累了？你害怕？凛只摇头看他，说我还不想做妈妈。不是现在。太早。  
“你想要打掉？”  
“还是初期，还没太成形，吃药就可以——”  
Archer不说话。只是瞧着凛的样子。似乎仔细考虑她的意思。半晌说，会流血。凛说没关系，如果往下长，就只有去医院流产，动手术。现在还来得及。  
他未知她竟想到那一步。“你不怕流血？”  
“没关系，Archer，不会很痛，我只是不想要……”  
她手指发白。声色清亮而疲软。未与他视线交缠。凛是铁定了决心，似有最脆弱又最强烈念头驱使理性，不再多说，他便同意，不问更多问题。

在冬天，车流会汹涌不减威力，一如往昔。街上永远不缺人。不缺开心的人，失望的人，大笑的人，掉眼泪的人。男子伫立道边，与车里人怎样无结果，眉目不驯，挑衅，烟丝干瘪，不笑。或女人一双腿颠三倒四，出门总不缺人逢迎，如星捧月，一夜过去，心却永远枯竭，再不回春。这是岸上人。他长年见过更触目惊心，世相如何，可无所谓。他想过一些东西。想过什么，业已无关紧要。都可随水流冲走，他丢掉太多戾气。  
Archer已丢掉太多冷寂的、暴戾的、残酷的、污浊罪恶无可见人、摧毁自我的，那是坏掉的他自己。他重见她，攥住她，靠近她，在凛身上只剩爱欲。有时疯狂猛烈，久烧不尽，也温吞牵连，绵延不绝。他可以很深很深的藏起，藏到自己都迷失，或很多很多的不说，她不需要清楚那是什么，他清楚那是什么。在爱她时，他找回自己。在她的路上，他拼凑回更完整的自己。12月早晨Archer在刷牙洗脸湿毛巾。窗棂似蓝又绿，冰花上雪意照亮他整个背脊。昨夜睡衣浸过汗水，透出满身腥气，现如今正无奈而空洞地躺在盆里，窥他脸上三分冷意。银发男人平淡无表情。他不应痛苦。凛无意识怎样碾他的心。倘有搅成一团持续发力的揪心也无处可去。如果说在之于凛的放弃，更在之于她要从身上，肉里流血剥掉一回，那么前者，凛是已经决定一心要放弃，哪管那是什么，任何原因；后者，凛是为了前者，所以怎样都在所不惜。她也不在乎伤害自己。换言之，凛宁愿伤害自己也要主动放弃。不要跟他的联系。不想要。太早了。所有想法都很合理。  
Archer擦过头发。发梢还极缓慢压榨着往下滴水，眉宇平静。天寒，事事继续，不见其心。


	15. 18

十八·

“人像河一样。”  
“有的人是溪，涓滴不停。有的人势头很猛，无论欲望还是力量，都很强烈。能做到的事，也比其他人更多。”  
“但河没有方向。选择了方向，也不知未来。哪天可能只是一念之差。顺着一个豁口，就这样无可逆转的、泥沙俱下的冲下去了。”  
车载电台女声很甜。即使念文章，咬字也像撒娇。副座男子关小音量。问你们有谁认识这人么，声真嫩，给我听硬了。其他人登时笑开，说还不如叫应召女上门，一千块随便你搞，悠着点不搞死，都好说。冬天日短，已是读书上班活动时，天却还黑，干冷未落雪。先是一个猛刹车，似撞了头鹿。下车查看，是年轻女人，头颅出血，已经说不出话了，果真像头鹿一样鞋跟在地面重复踢蹬。45小时后有环卫工人在道路防护林中发现一具女尸，全身上下只着件透薄短吊带，早僵透了。晨间新闻滚动播报时Archer并不在卧室。凛迷迷糊糊随光亮醒，正看到切换的现场打码照，看了好半晌，忽然猛坐起来，四处找遥控调大音量。本市早间五时发现的无名女尸已完成现场勘验，初步确定死因系车祸撞击导致大出血、脑死亡。并于体内提取到多名男性精斑，死者死前系曾遭多人性侵。凛眼皮跳动。因她在屏幕上看到熟悉的发带。发带而已，并不能证明——况且已经很多年过去。那孩子怎么可能回到这里来，甚至凛以为她一定早不在日本，只管飞出去了，天涯海角。接连转换频道，跳过很多台，怎知心心念念的人真的就浮出水面了。  
那的确是樱的声音。成年了，少了记忆里少女的稚嫩。不是受害者。而是作为受害者亲属接受的采访。打了码。使用了假名。但凛还是一眼就认出她，认出她坐下来的动作，说话的节奏和语气。Archer进门时看到凛一脸释怀又空落的神情，电视上一个看不清面容的女孩在说：“是，她是我姐姐。那条发带是我送给她的。以前我还有过一个姐姐。原本是她送给我的。我就想如果再遇到一个像她对我一样好的人，就把那个也送给她。没想到我好像天生就跟姐姐无缘呢。”  
她说话时仍有很重的气音，像笑意，又像哭声。凛不说话，Archer也不。屋里便只有樱的声音持续，太寂静。Archer走来走去，拾起领带，火机，随身物品，碧绿色烟灰缸。倒掉内里干瘪的余烬。凛说你要出门？他默认。这个是小樱，虽然看不到脸——他说嗯。凛忽然轻飘飘问，你为什么要杀了她呢，那个人。  
他停下手上动作，下意识不能出声。凛继续问：“你说过五年前杀了一个女人。那时候是不是还在西亚？监狱里？还是刚刚出来？她是你的狱友吗。为什么要杀了她呢。”  
“我想知道，Archer。”  
凛抬手，像只小豹，起身爬来床边。仰面躺了，又像尾舒展的鱼。看着天顶。Archer答：“有一晚我喝醉了。第二天醒来看到她。我以为——但她马上跟我说，我们这样的人还谈什么做父母呢。”  
“她堕过很多次胎——她是牢妓。”  
“于是杀了？”  
“嗯。”  
“她怀孕了吗。”  
“没有，没有做到那一步。”  
“她喜欢你，Archer。”凛说。  
“怎么知道？”  
“她没有希望了。没有活着的感觉。如果已经是那种处境，干嘛要认真对待随便睡了一晚的男人？可她还想要讽刺你——也讽刺她自己。”  
“只是随便说说。”  
“连堕胎都已经是家常便饭，何必废口舌说这样的话呢？如果是我，我已经跟数不清的男人上床——怀孕——又堕胎——你不过只是其中没姓名的一个。”  
“她最后没有死在其他人手里，死在了你这里。”  
“因为她知道你跟他们不一样，Archer。你至少认真过。”  
他忽然伸手握住她的两腮。手掌攥在下半张脸。早晨的光束横在凛脸上，眉宇间一片灿烂。他不知道为什么。凛任他摸。一切如常。他在夜间埋头睡。好几夜醒在凛胸口。她温柔。不抗拒他的热度。有几天她腥味特别重，萦绕指头，烟也抹消不去。过往有过的痛苦都是爆裂的，毁灭的，过境后残留废墟。可凛不给他那种高度压迫的痛苦。那是痛苦吗？凛理解他。拥抱他。他们之间存在密织的感情，爱。爱又何以百倍揪人的心？她望着他，眼光良驯。  
“Archer。你有那种意识吗。你应该是知道的吧。很容易被人迷恋上。”  
“因为你很好看。有皮囊，外表，又是行动派。好像你碰到谁，都能很冷静的克制着自己。你知道克制是必要的，不能动真情，不能把谁真的放心上。所以真真假假，在爱，又好像没有。最动人不就是一尊佛像看着所有人，又好像只在看你。这样不就既甜蜜，又怅然若失？”  
“所以你永远将着人一军。另一个人就只有越陷越深。”  
“那时候你有在考虑未来吗。但是她给了你完全相反的极端的讽刺。所以杀了会好过很多。”  
“那里是监狱，凛。”他几乎咬字说。  
“外面不过是人更多、更广的监狱。或者你身处一群人中间，他们也能成为你的监狱。”  
她的目光如炬。脸色却苍白起来。他不再握她的脸。他猜到她要做什么。凛没能下床离开卧室。她不过翻身起来的当儿他已经走到门边，销上。她来不及跑。垂脚坐在床上，面无表情。那周身正像一个深陷泥潭之人。惶惶。谁伤害谁更多？他就她对面藤椅坐下，白日的霞光在身线、衣褶投下峡谷般撕裂的阴影。凛抬眼，语气空前决绝又脆弱的说：“你不如把我也杀了？Archer。这样我就没有弱点。一个也没有了。”  
情人间张力实由这种时候放大太多。男女牵制，总是前者从气派上就压人一头：“你不好过，我会好过吗？凛。”  
“你不就是我的监狱？”她看着他，好像这辈子从没这么委屈狼狈过：“每次我想，Archer怎么办，他会不会难过，他的理想，他有没有比昨天更释怀什么，还有没有东西在折磨他——但你让我知道你的世界已经很广阔，周密，妥当了。你真的在乎吗，或者只是我自作多情。你一个人能把所有的事成全，干嘛还要找个人在一起呢。还是你想要小孩子，或者只是很喜欢看女人为你死心塌地越陷越深的样子？把她们耍的团团转，也许在她自以为很靠近你很了解你能支撑到你的时候你也陷入过这种温情，末了又冷静想，这个蠢女人，这个白痴。听起来多爽啊。我都觉得爽快。”  
“你知道我怎么想？我觉得一直沉迷这种游戏，不好玩，会腻。Archer。等有一天你清醒过来会发现一切都没有意思，心早就彻底死了，不会爱了，一切都是谎言，那时候就晚了，你明白吗，Archer。爱是相互成全，不是用来消耗的。”  
他瞧着她的眼神死寂。罕见地几乎泛红。清冷的水光。声色质地沉静，又似无动于衷。他说，凛。你在说什么。  
你没有告诉我。你什么都不想告诉我。或许觉得没必要，无论你过去做了什么，现在又做什么。你经历了很多很多事。比一般的人生复杂。复杂在别处大可用来交朋友，钓女人。但我不喜欢。我讨厌。我很怕不再愿意相信你。Archer，你知道我在说什么。  
“通过我找你是不安全的。还远不止这些，是不是？”  
他突然明白了。瞧着她。良久说，“我从来不在家接那种电话，只那一次。”  
“我也想我那时是睡着的。”  
“如果现在说……因为在做的一些工作很危险，本意是想保护你。”  
“如果说，我怕把一些东西完全刨开给你看，所有的，我的，你会不能接受。你会走。你就不要我了，我们就完了。你相信吗，凛。”Archer落魄极，要笑似的。  
“……你想让我相信吗。”  
她听到这回答，像失掉了不愿争吵多说的力气，虚浮地问他。蓝眸水光打转。听见Archer轻声答，想。又复想道，如同找到了近日来最灼心想要的答案：所以你才不想要他了。因为这些。  
凛够坦诚：我怕。因为我软弱了，Archer。  
白日已经很亮。爱情是不是像一次发烧。或一次黑甜的幻夜。凛再次觉得自己变得可笑。自尊心支撑她又让她被鞭挞，但她的确迷恋Archer。很多时候她连他的眼光也受不了，身体甚至比心更快起反应。源源不断有凉水浇多好，或现在就走开，冷却。相爱不是平等的天秤。当发现了这种不平等，痛苦便来。Archer在安静看着凛的五分钟内，她一次也没有抬头，只是无话可说。然后她下床。走去壁柜。收拾行李。  
他问你想什么，凛。凛说不在家待着比较好。他说多久。她说不知道。那你每晚回来睡吗。她说，你在开玩笑吗。  
“那三天一次，或一周两次。”  
凛说这是什么新的宵禁法么。我不会走丢。又不出日本。便听见Archer说我不想退了，凛。不然你就别出去。  
那声音格外没有余地。他没在开玩笑。凛下意识想驳回。但不知为何没有按下那按钮。于是Archer看见白日阴影中的凛转头空落落望了他一眼，幸好点头同意了。波浪一样绒绒乌黑的长发在肩膀来回游荡。支开一扇榉木门，丝绸睡衣落下踝骨脚边。凛脆弱时，他听见她放大的、不稳定的呼吸声。  
强烈的、焦热的、碾心的痛苦持续蹂躏着他。让他的目光也变冷情。Archer意识回自己是人，肉做的，尚且有救。能复苏。凛扣上珠扣。穿好外套竖起皮箱时，Archer仍歪在椅中坐着。男主人的确像她说那样冷静，会克制，神情好似一尊废弃雕像。即使经过剧烈崩解，理智与情感仍在那脸上达成一种矜贵淡漠的和谐，放大了体量给房间的压迫感。至凛离开远了，房间里她惯常的气味又开始徘徊身边，绕上了Archer的指尖。


	16. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们只是需要时间qwq不会虐很久

十九·

莳寺枫家的织物产业在她成年后越做越大，春冬季节偶尔举办私家酒会。在这方面她与美缀二人总有聊不完的话题，如果凛得空，自然要拉她一起去玩。“美人不能白晾着脸！”作为美缀的行事口号，几乎比中学时代“美人不能不通武艺！”的出场率还要高。某天再次碰到凛是在离家两个街区的十字路口，人刚好正从出租车上拖了行李箱下来，不知为何显得分外单薄，眼尾似冬风吹过的殷殷，美缀绫子二话不说便把凛一路捡回家，当即竖起食指明确了下一个阶段的行动准则：“管他是吵架、误会、还是别的什么不可避免的事，总之，不能让一种情绪一直霸占着你。”于是便出现了礼裙红唇的凛独自坐在角落沙发冷眼看人跳舞喝酒的情形，一身黑丝绒及膝，长发蜷肩似流连又无处可去。乐队区距离不远吹萨克斯的小哥大概是太能心领神会什么，一曲终了总是意犹未尽，爵士的情诉一首浓过一首，一首悠扬回转过一首，莳寺枫那边只有请人去换换风格，美缀这边已经一把扯下凛托腮的手腕，乌发美人视线回来，耳坠摇晃，美缀说要不要我陪你四处转转，凛，我觉得这场里的氛围有点躁动。  
被羽织衬托得秀丽的美缀收拢了短发，戴了花穗，显得更加温柔：“不然你把‘已婚’两个字写脑门上？”  
美缀当然不会问凛发生了什么。但就她格外冷清做什么都没多大兴致的氛围看来，就差把情伤愁苦写在脸上。然既是凛，脆弱之际外显的必然走向反面，一笑是高岭之花，还总有些似有若无的讥讽或是难辨的寂寞，不知到底是在对抗谁抑或对抗自己。美缀同凛一道走一道说，刚刚至少有三个人跟枫打听你的事，那家伙说你是表亲，情感状态不明，不过她可以帮忙问。这会儿估计已经快进到开始签合同了。真是躺着就来客户，事成后叫她把赚的钱分你三成。这样凛都没笑，美缀说你今天拿到的剧本是不是颇有点难搞，凛却说我有点不舒服，想去洗手间。你回去吧，我没什么事。  
美缀照办。凛等了一会儿很快去电梯，一直下到大厦一楼。沿着街走，出门满眼是冬天傍晚连着天空一线的火烧夕阳，就在头顶上，青蓝色，铺着大片炽烈而无望的红。气温有回升，白日称得上暖，但入夜时分始有丝丝缕缕干冷入侵，恰好熄灭宴会中央空调郁积在心头的闷热。是商事区，人流密集，路过多少亲亲热热等夜降临情侣，鸭舌帽老年人拄拐杖，与妻子从海鲜市场散步回家；学生妹穿过膝校服，顶着胸前重高标志得意谈恋爱，放肆青春期胶原蛋白。一走起来天便黑得快了，凛停下脚，与镁光灯下巨幅艳星海报隔一层玻璃面面相觑，思虑有形，千丝万缕奶雾样呼吸纷纷与夜私奔，凉意入肺，胜过罂粟烟叫人上瘾。  
当是时，Archer在三岔口纵向街道一家店里。司机在门口，人出来就说我看到凛小姐，她一个人，不知要去做什么。您要跟吗。于是转个向沿着马路慢慢行驶，始终慢着谁三尺一寻，小心不惊动。Archer穿西装固然好看，没精神却反衬颓靡，数日不好好打理。司机说我真是不懂。我工作过很多主家，你们俩是我见过感情最好的一对。好到说给别人听都难信。您不知道多少人貌合神离，或者根本不是为感情在一起的，出门是恩爱夫妻，回家就能为钱为利大打出手。我看出她爱您，您也爱她，难道到一定程度反而难传递了？  
司机斜了一眼。车前镜里难见人目光。只有窗外五颜六色的霓虹透过电缆与高树，在男主人发丝与肩阔掠出漆黑佶屈的枝杈，如此世间种种感情炽盛内蕴，相跨日夜，求而难得。又问：“我们要这样跟多久呢？”Archer说不跟了。这里停下。下车关门，好巧不巧街边走过一群男女，兴许刚刚买醉过，其中一个女人顿足便喊卫宫先生。你怎么在这里？你一个人？好久不见……声量并不小，但凛已经转角，径直往视野里看不到的地方去了。五分钟后凛觉得臂弯被人猛拽住，回头竟是Archer说，凛，冷。  
别走了。  
“你有没有害怕过——”美缀在夜间关了灯，两个人躺在一起，大片深蓝色的光斑透过窗棂照亮榻榻米，如同一只大手将凛整个抚盖了。美缀瞧着凛掩映在额发间的眼角眉梢，好似睡熟了，又像听着。伸出手指轻轻拂了拂。用似梦非梦的语气继续说：“游戏里说，爱情里的人就是，好像一直无所不能，什么都可以做到，但因为有谁变成了软肋所以——”  
“你会不会也有想过如果他没有那样喜欢你，你并不是他最重要的人，该怎么办，对吗？”  
“因为每个人的世界都是那么的不一样。爱多美好，但往往越美好的东西，才像彩虹易散，琉璃易碎。”  
“凛。其实我感觉到你没有在生气，或者埋怨什么……”  
“我感觉到你从来没有这么低落过。”  
“即使脆弱，也没关系——”  
凛钻进车里，司机问了声好，尚且好回应。但Archer是谁都难忽视。肩宽体阔，同样大小车座，凛少占空间许多。她觉出他身上比之前多出一股浅淡烟味，萦萦绕绕，总绕来她身上，钻人心隙。但凡烟味，凛必定觉得难闻，但Archer总有办法让它更像香草，植木，凉温调，易于亲人，不知是不是天生跟体味合。有人称其为费洛蒙，作用到大脑直空，但凛此刻只觉得空间逼辄，这种微凉的温柔让她如同有芒刺哽在喉咙，鼻腔里亦堵着发酸，她不知道怎么回事。那气质让她感到空前的疏离，好像她从未认识这个人，这个人从未真正属于她。数分钟以前她听到一声“卫宫先生”，同更久以前她在其他一些场合听到的一模一样，千娇百媚，婉转动听。该有无数人这样叫过他，或是用别的称呼，监狱里一种，监狱之前另一种，沙漠里一种，平原之上又一种，城市里城市外，电话那头又是一种——若有愤恨凛愤恨的不过也是这样就能轻易被伤害到的自己，以往从来一笔带过的事，如今汇聚一堂强迫她窥见一种不可探究的真实。她感到肺里清凉一块冰如同被车里温度与Archer周身充斥着烟味的暖热化掉，呛到，绒裙到底太单薄，那种熟悉又疏离的浓郁温暖却瞬间放大，将凛整个裹住了。Archer把外衣脱下来，顺了下凛的头发。而太多他的事，他的意愿在于选择永远不告诉她——  
车子行动很稳。凛的视线一直停留在膝盖周围，并没有同Archer说话。意识到她绷着的一根弦，后者便也不擅自开口。爱情里是不是每个人都这样奔走败逃？寡兵残将，日夜之间，作困兽之斗。行驶了很长一段，司机停下等红绿灯。Archer看到凛耳上坠着一颗浑圆玉润的白珍珠，在发间若隐若现，便挽了她耳发伸手去碰，摸到耳垂。谁知凛起应激反应，转头望他的眼完全不同于街上清明，水意混沌，红到靡靡，似就要掉泪，伸手开车门。他下意识抓住了反把门大力封住。呼吸就压在人耳后。良久想起松开，只很轻低说，凛，你说会回家的。  
又过一会儿，还是很久。凛点头。外套脱下来留在车上，下去。Archer听见司机在前座叹气，踩离合的声音。凛迎着商铺热闹，走进隔岸明亮中去。  
“脆弱也没关系，如果你不想让他看到的话——”  
美缀的声音在屋里落下。凛没有醒。  
但她的乌发动了动。朝美缀涌来，一片温热抵上了她的肩头。那片绀碧的月色正似一只错位的手，从她如云的发尾间隐忍的穿过。


	17. 20

二十·

“真的不帮忙？”  
咖啡因子袅袅而上，如正义只在特定角度与光线下才于世中显形。Archer不笑。女警将一叠档案甩在他面前：“找到随你处理，击毙也行，会算作畏罪自杀的。如果快的话，加倍赏金。”最近影响恶劣的车祸轮奸案。四人已落网，剩下一个泥牛入海难见踪影。警察说你还真就金盆洗手了？这么干净？那边呢？他们肯放你走？也对，凭你一定有东西握在手里，想拦也不敢拦。我猜猜。你同时跟几派的头目关系都很好？还是都不好，但每个人都摸不透你究竟跟谁很好，是吗。又道，该不会三家里有一个是你的姘头——臭名昭著的贩毒集团，因为家主皆为女性，所以并称三家。Archer说这样猜下去你不如说首相跟我有表亲。她说这也不一定呢，总之，你就是不做？  
“我已经玩得很过瘾了。伸张正义的游戏。”  
无凛，他会不会有另一种截然不同人生。为理想驱使走进沙漠，血染数万人而后死牢，或许可逃脱，或许不可。盛夏间为酬金杀人，身外升起万丈云山，或在冬天徒步跋涉，在不同街景的小镇落脚，那里一样是有人作恶多端逍遥法外，有人一生行善锒铛入狱。至美的被蹂躏摧毁，非至于和污泥一样才罢休；丑恶的，因为人人心中有那么一点恶，多辩护一次，便也能豢养到将一切吞没。或许他仍会走回故国的街头，只要惯用他迄今赖以活着的手段便可在更多人中灵活斡旋，许多女人会喜欢他，欢爱一夜，沿着久经锤炼的脊梁摸到腰底，你跟人睡觉还带枪啊。他说你感兴趣我教你？他们中总会有一个在某天下落不明，未见过爱的人，离开谁不是轻而易举？他可以对任何东西都不感兴趣，一颗死掉的心秉持真理，知道肉体之间，本也没那么多感情好说。他可以凭心思在乐意对女人好时柔点干她，没心情便各取所需，他蹙眉笑，总是言三分意七分辛辣的讽刺，听的人却还丝毫不懂得。永远不会缺人从他身上爬起来，亲密无间的关系，能从他宽厚结实、却冰冷无差于他过手的千百具尸体中任何一具的胸膛上摸到头发说，卫宫先生，你总是满身是血呀。  
工作人员走来走去，开始将硫酸纸裹好的画框抬出去。花园里积累了一冬落叶，败在满庭满阶，萧条。男主人忽然说不搬了，先这些，停一阵子。再联系吧。收尾工作开始时，Archer正站在门楣下协调人进人出，便听见身边一个声音软糯糯问：“请问，远坂凛住在这里吗——”  
年轻女孩刚刚迈出少女时代。未及他肩头，仰头看人尚有三分怯意和羞涩。看到Archer的眼光窘迫眨眼睛：“我是远山樱。旧姓远坂的……有认识的神父联系我，给了我这个地址。”  
“我是远坂凛的妹妹。”  
不知为何，没见到本人，樱好像反而松了口气。Archer招待她坐。坐下四顾问是要搬家吗，幸好我赶上了……  
女孩长发垂肩。紫黑色。体态丰盈，相比姐姐多出了与生俱来的娇憨。似盛夏树荫里一颗饱胀水蜜桃。性格似乎也更天真，因她听到Archer的身份一口茶咽下去，睁大了眼睛反复确认：“丈、丈夫？姐姐已经结婚了？”Archer放下切好的水果推来手边，问你过的好吗，凛每天惦记你。  
“惦记我？”  
“嗯。每天。”  
她看着这个人到单人沙发很随意的坐了，脸上有三分疲惫，大概近日为事情所忙碌拖累。然非常出挑的外表，西裤修长深黑色，自带一种拒人千里之外的淡漠。衬衫卷到肘弯，领带亦松散，他扯了扯解下了。继续说：“你可能是凛在这世上最在意的人了。前阵子，她在电视上看到你。”  
Archer很顺手地从茶几上拿烟盒，磕一根抽出，放进嘴里。想想又收起火机，不抽了。见樱说不出话便笑，颇有些讽刺或自嘲：真的。她在意不过父亲，母亲，妹妹。前两位都已经没了吧。所以只有你了。  
“你是不是和我姐姐在吵架？”樱突然问：“你们有嫌隙吗。”  
“谁知道。”  
“我是搭电车来的。傍晚前会回去。所以不会待很久。可以的话请你帮我把这个交给姐姐。”樱郑重递出一封信来，Archer伸手接了。又说，没有了吗？她摇头说没了。“不跟她见一面？”  
“很多年了……只要知道过得好就可以了，不是吗。来之前，我本来也是做好连地方都找不到的准备的。”  
“也请你好好对待她。虽然我相信姐姐的眼光，但是如果你让她不幸的话，我不会原谅你的。”在这方面，姐妹俩的性格倒有相通之处。Archer问我看起来是会带来不幸的人么。樱说是。虽然可能有冒犯你，但你给人的感觉并不是温暖好亲近的。不过，不少人可能因此更想靠近你。尤其是女性。  
“那凛为什么不想靠近我呢。”他笑。  
“因为姐姐是非常聪明敏锐的人。对于幸福和危险都是。”  
“我是幸福还是危险？”  
“在于你想给予别人幸福还是危险。不过你给我的感觉是危险的。虽然是第一次见你。”  
银发男人钢灰色的眸子睨着她。微微转过脸，盯着看起来。不过看了一会儿，樱下意识挺直后腰。Archer说就比如这样？樱说你果然喜欢戏弄人么。他说我是在认真请教。因为你是凛的姊妹。而且我们第一次见面。你的意见一定能更客观。  
“你看起来是会在一段关系里游刃有余的人。不过，”樱伸手，扎了瓷盘里苹果咬一口补充：“真的游刃有余也不会这样了。”  
凛进家门时，只带了她自己和一串钥匙。换上拖鞋，似刚刚散步归来。Archer在厨房，四四方方玻璃杯，仰头喝光小半杯酒。穿浴衣腰带没系，满身热气。正见凛抬脚迈过地上蜿蜒水渍与脚印，放下杯子随人去。他不是擅长一步一步跟谁走的人。凛不说话，穿廊过窗，遍地碎晶的月光。踩楼梯高他两阶，纤细掌缘在腰侧轻轻摇晃。他觉得她全身都泛粉，透着玫瑰色的金，从光裸的脚踝一直上到小腿与水嫩嫩大腿内侧，于衣衫中消失不见。再露头便是细长颈子一截，小巧而圆软的耳垂，今天什么也没装饰。凛没有勾引他的欲望。他却想到小孩子，她的一团肉，隐隐未有形状，化成血回到她温暖的肚子里去。他知道她趁手没魂的软白，细腻布满青蓝色血管。知道她一身若隐若现的奶味，脊骨间有一处状似蝴蝶。她说话的声音在他脑中出现时，同那些未完整的叹息一齐化作湿液，无声中沾满他指节。分秒同日夜，他知道她微凉的肉贴着他的肉。她的腿和他交叠。在她离他远时，他碰得到她的脸。咫尺之间想念她的孤独却让他发疯，目眦尽裂。他想让她流他的血。  
凛叫，“Archer——”回头看到人沉静的脸。目光中似铁锈味，像他惯常以暗火焚过骨血。他在用眼神问她怎么了。那一瞬的不一样却让凛下意识后退半步。因这半步，他登上来近了，等她继续。凛被笼进阴影里，蓝眼睛瞬间亮如滚星。她的情绪变化亦感染他，然是死盯着。如那日车上见到她伤心脆弱，只一瞬就让他心脏停跳血液沸腾，而今他同样一点点，一点点也无法靠近她。他知道她因何动摇。他无法让她感到足够安全。殊不知他此生最深重的安全感正是来自于她，来自于跟她共度的日日夜夜。如果没有凛，他本不该走到此处。或者凛可以永远是凛，他的人生本不该被爱成全。  
Archer做好听到任何话的准备。哪怕诀别。  
他看到凛像是坚定了决心。轻轻吸了口气。  
“我知道，前半生里，你一直被各种各样的东西背叛。”  
“我知道，到最后，连唯一所信的理想也背叛了你。”  
“所以你不能相信我会一直喜欢你。喜欢一切的你。”  
“我知道，说的话远比现实没有力气。”  
“就算这种时候，我摸不到大部分的你。一想到你有哪些时候是在对我演戏——”  
“如果只能越来越多的怀疑，不如让我离开你。可我做不到。连不相信你，也让我痛苦。”  
他看到她望他的眼睛。清晰于微微颤抖的、却尽力镇定的一字一句。  
“所以，Archer。在你想要把剩下的自己给我看之前，就算，在你哪天想要先一步离开之前。”  
“我不会离开你。”

tbc.


	18. 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *什么时候自行车能够足够香（疑惑

二十一·

药物残留的甜腥将凛打碎了。  
Archer嗅到她发间阵阵幽微，那味道跟他们的房子并不尽相同，是只属于凛自己的。他想起牢狱。监窗外那片海。在明月高悬的晚上引他想尽办法往外看，只是海。海雾浓时，如黏稠化不开的情欲。没有发泄的渠道，也无从散开，因他的一生已结束，青壮年时若有宇宙大爆炸的内心也只有在方寸之地驯养扑熄，一切挣扎都是徒劳，没有意义。渔灯。远过的船。鲜艳的红如凛的香气明明灭灭，很长一段时间他看到它们就兴奋，遥远的希望与光明高高飘于人世之上三百丈，独不能在他锈迹斑斑的人生降临。他早已毁灭。凛甜。下意识阻拦，他舔她，穿过指缝，手心，她哑叫一声收回，他啃咬她后颈。明明被毫无保留、尽付自我的表白过，激情焚骨心下钝闷的却是他，且那种无可辩白的钝疼在此后持续发力，那的确是只有凛才能做到的事。她对他说了什么，无论怎样我都不会离开你。哪怕欺骗与隐秘作为前提，哪怕拷问这感情真实性。最后是他再不能迈出一步，可凛抓住他，我会等你。在爱情里，没有人将这勇敢当做胜利。换一个人，大可从此占领肆意伤害对方的高地。Archer却觉得眼前阵阵发昏，会否真有这样一个人同他这样联系？或许凛真是他的一场梦？也许现在他只是喝醉了，烂醉在死牢里，梦做的太长，一觉醒来发觉这一生只是一夜高卧。凛很纤细。跟他哪里都不一样，没有骨头那样软。腰线深，盛得下一眼泉，他摸过她大腿根，凉肉饱胀了指腹，勾出饕餮欲。女人下腹红酒味。打翻了鸡尾酒，或牛奶煮烂玫瑰。他不能屈指再碰了。因凛攥住他的手腕忽然挺身凑近来：“不要……”  
“药物流产要等一个月——唔——”  
他寻她的吻。引诱她舌头来跟他交缠。凛说这话时眼神湿漉。他变得焦虑。倘有再多委屈凛都已做好准备尽数受承。为什么这段关系里最后是她为他近乎牺牲的相信？爱不是一个值得掂量的词。于他这种人来说，一旦说出口更一文不值。Archer听见凛的叹息。在同他唇齿深深时她没有欲拒还迎。想让她知道的是他，追着她再吻、再吻、以至于压过她托住后脑让她再无以后退的也是他。凛只有这样张开腿含着他的腰，听见Archer问为什么难过。  
“……？”她左右动摇望他的眼光。  
“在车上。你不让我碰。”  
“……Emiya先生。”  
“嗯？”  
“因为我听到有人叫你Emiya先生。”  
“女人？”  
“嗯。”  
“可我不喜欢。”他贴着她的脸吻进她耳边和黑发：“我喜欢你叫Archer。”  
“你在骗我。”  
“没有，凛。”  
“有的。”她环住他。Archer的吐息在肩上。非常烫。此后是滚烫的掌纹，胸乳，后腰，肩背，他手掌能及之处皆及，唯欲连接处不可以。凛在叫。因他托着她的臀瓣同他嵌在一起，湿漉漉沾湿，仅外缘贴紧三分就让凛瞬间脊髓颤抖推开他说不行，不行，不可以继续。他说可以，凛。亲亲她眼下。我不进去。又凑上她的呼吸，寻她的唇吻进：“你抱着我就可以。”  
或许因求不得。咫尺间近却不能深深契合的距离。情欲被渲染到绝大，两个人都无法镇静，如浪一直掀到潮头却总是欠一把力。凛已全身通红，乳尖Archer的掌印难去。或吮到殷红，后腰止不住颤抖，但贴着Archer洪水泛滥，鲜嫩肿胀欲滴。百合在夜间开合。露水黏稠流连花瓣间，暗香淫靡。Archer顶着她小腹，滚烫蘸砧，有时亲吻会猛地上来寻唇，贴到耳边，额头，呼吸粗重，男性身躯难以抵挡的冲劲让凛睁不开眼睛，他拢住她的腿夹紧，在她脐处留下一片泛滥潮湿的水渍。高潮会紧随而至，凛不知道为什么仅仅是这样身外摩擦就让快感如强风过境般碾碎了她，明明始终没有做到最后一步。终于寻求慰藉的却是Archer，凛始知面前的人重新抱起她，像一个受困笼中走投无路的死兽，或渴而难饮的人向她求救。音质于视野中潜着光，一身爱欲焚过难以掩藏的腥热。那腥热钻进她耳廓。夜已经那样沉了。  
“凛……你帮我。”  
她被拥着。一时无措。蓝眼睛眨了又眨，肩上轻问：“嘴？”  
他笑，吻她小巧下颌：“手。”  
凛像摸一只小动物。试探。只伸过去触碰之初便听人重重吸一口气，银发压来她肩上，声线几近克制却完全喑哑下来，渴欲瞬间燎原灼心，让凛也跟着眼眶软热。眼见他脊梁绷紧一身皮肉都上膛，她迟疑问痛吗。他说不会。只是你不要放手。  
“嗯……”  
很小的手，跟他相比太小了。凛攥着他温柔。细致的摸，因为没有章法，反倒加剧欲望折磨，细碎噬他的骨。与其说那是手更像羽毛，碰到极敏感处轻软掠过，指肚触合，却不久留，极尽爱抚，多两三下就让他想念她到死，彻底置于难破困境。空虚的口子越撕越大，只他一个人深陷下情欲漩涡。凛听见Archer忽沉忽重的喘息，热力一直烧到耳廓，非常痛苦的样子，手里也愈发烫地吓人，一根弦铮铮震荡她手心，碰也不是不碰也不是，想安慰什么，欲言又止。最后竟然吻一吻银发，主动歪过头合他的耳际，贴着脸蹭一蹭，很低很柔地说话，像安慰小孩子：“没事的，Archer，很快就好了……”  
他像被什么杀进软肋，降下极大刺激。凛直觉得Archer的气压刹那变更低了，抬眸望她，不见天日。凛欲收手，只听道：“继续。”声磁若沙，便是索吻，鼻尖唇线重叠，吞饮她声音，凛被逼出泪来。断续叫Archer，唔，我好像帮不到你……嗯……  
他轻咬她，又是分分寸寸贴着脸吻过，只是这一次更亲，耳鬓厮磨的感情。无任何言语。凛被这肌肤相亲弄得心头酸热，直冲眼眶，听到他要冲出胸膛的心跳。连接每一寸指节，血管，皮下，Archer一身薄汗。凛却不敢动弹，身强体壮的男性，怀里抱着似置身丛林。半晌才问怎么办，Archer，收回手来：“不然还是……换一种方法……呀——”  
他宽大的掌心当即托住她的腰，钳拉她大腿，使得那小腹同他贴得极近，太近了，以至于两人的肌肤没有距离。凛几乎是尖叫一声。Archer滚烫粗硬的嵌在他们中间，顶在凛柔软的肚皮，只迟重又迅速地押送三五下便得解脱，凛却被这扑面高度占有欲的强力浸染得泥足深陷，感到男性如山般的渴欲性欲向她张开血盆大口，几欲碾透她却到底被理智生生拽回不能再侵吞一步了，Archer混沌无边的喘息就在脸侧。奶迹喷溅在小腹、心窝、胸前至颤巍巍乳尖，甚至星星点点黏连下颌。良久动弹不得，因余音未尽兴，他扣着她的颈深重呼吸，身下仍压不住轻轻摇晃。凛只知腰腹仿佛不是自己了似的酥软，窝心地爱怜或是被爱的情欲四散，一身潮汗。等到情欲冲昏的双眼水汽散开，方听见Archer说抱歉，眉宇倚来眼前，嗓音连带着鼻音似刚刚大梦初醒般低哑地亲她，深沉、餍足又慵懒：“弄太脏了，凛。”  
“你能拒绝的。如果不喜欢。”  
没过很久。他手上行动，扯床单来擦她的胸口，弯月般下巴。凛好安静，没有话跟他说，他的指腹便蹭蹭她的脸。摸到下唇。又像忽然想起什么，自嘲也似的说：就算有天我们分开，凛。你离开我，只是解除一段关系，痕迹却抹不掉了——  
“不是只……这种痕迹……”  
“Archer。”她看到他的脸。那在夜色中总是显得冷酷漠然，不够温柔的脸。发色太亮，像收集过海上月光。他该远比她想的坚强，为什么又总是露出她难以捕捉的一面？有时脆弱而柔软的，同她记忆里的少年模样短暂重叠，却终究走到很远了。Archer成为兜兜转转一片阑珊的光。凛不知道。其实前半生里太多事情她都没有答案。人力有多强，永远距离理想之地只一步之遥，飞出再远，从不承认头顶方寸有写好的命运笼罩。他们都如此。  
他的目色没有离开她。因为那声空落落没有了下文的“Archer”。他在凛脸上读出转瞬即逝的孤寂，浅淡没有踪影的哀伤，只有一刻。又回到她颤抖着说“我不会离开你”那一刻了。此后什么都断裂，他在吻她。现在一切却都前所未有的清晰，浓雾散去，明耀而可得的灯影就在眼前。他没有死了烂掉，锈作鸟兽的巢，他走上了岸，横亘他自己的人生。连同刚刚所有的片段，他清楚降临在他掌中的是什么。发生过，就永不会改变，永远抹不去了——此岸，她是跟他在一起的。  
Archer的手近在眼前，凛感觉到他的呼吸那样温热，重新钻进了她的颈窝。

tbc.

ps.*其实弓凛的关系总让我想到“永恒的女性领我们飞升”，想到但丁穿越地狱与炼狱时跟随引领着他的贝阿特丽彩，所以人世所有苦厄都最终褪尽，升华，灵魂得以解脱，或者说，人又重新成为了自己，成为了人。  
*爱之有十，人力能摸到懂得十之只一，能表达出来的，又之十之只一。但美好的远在天宇永不能得到，即使如此，也要往它走去。不停。


	19. 这里是一个可以交流的入口^^

https://www.tapechat.net/u/SLzMTQ/VBUDS87R  
什么都可以说，希望您不要骂我就好。


	20. 22

二十二·

凛在凌晨四点乍醒。听见城市遥远之一角钟声回荡，一声广过一声，鸽群起飞。是青黑沉寂的后半夜，仍有月光，摸不到身边余温，只她一个人盖着被子掖得严严实实。Archer应当没走多远。在这屋里，人气的温存久不散去。凛迷迷糊糊坐起来，心下却莫名其妙很安定。她瞧见Archer时，路过走廊中途很大的双开落地窗，那里本没有盛夏时晒太阳用的摇椅。Archer用它晒月光。于是他没听见脚步声。先是看见落地的毯子，凛并未完全走出黑甜乡。随便拽了条绒毯裹着四处走，皮毛酒红反出点深深浅浅的银紫。凛往另一张椅上一伏，缩一缩脚，被梦境熏养得微红的脸便衬着一对白亮的手臂，清辉如玉。眯着睁不开的眼，像只伸懒腰的猫倦怠地、轻声细语问他：“Archer……你没有睡啊。”  
“不觉得困。”  
“唔……那你还是精神很好。我完全不行啊。”  
很安静。不过不会安静太久。他们之间是一种无需言语的寂静。月光很大，时暗时晴，在他们中间。凛说你在做什么。想问题。Archer问我会想什么？凛顿了顿，谁知道，正——正义？  
他笑。  
“小时候啊，我爸爸给我念圣经。”待又静良久，凛像同他讲故事。有一搭没一搭，断断续续开始说。“读到列王纪·王上，所罗门听从他父亲大卫王的遗愿，对行不义的人说，因你杀了又义又好的人，我必使你白头见杀，流血下到阴间。”  
“后来他果真做了王，受尽子民拥戴。”  
“很帅啊，Archer。”  
“那时候我很小，但也又高兴又兴奋，非常向往，不知是喜欢这个人，还是喜欢一种正义。”  
“以眼还眼，以牙还牙。”  
“后来稍微长大，知道罗马皇帝尼禄放火烧光了罗马，他的都城，城中的人。才忽然想到，有能力成为一国主人的人，如果不明事理，德不配位，那么他行的只会是恶行，正义的有无，跟他是不是王没有任何关系。”  
他只是听她，声线忽轻忽低，信口说来。  
“我想那么，应当取消独断王权，听从多数人的意见吗，可是当多数人赞同一种做法，他们代表的就是正义吗？”  
“听从他们的意见，是赞同了一种正义，还是多数人的利益？还是二者，究竟能划等号吗？这其中，又有没有人只是在盲从，或被动接受一种自有的观念，真正抱持自己的想法，要维护一种正义，明白什么是正义，明白他们相信着的究竟是怎样的正义的人，又有多少呢？”  
“为此，苏格拉底所以饮鸩，唯一知道自己不能代表正义的人，被其他自诩为正义化身的人杀掉了。”  
“Archer，我长大以后在伦敦塔听人重讲这段故事，还是会回到第一次读到它时候，那种悲伤。它们重新回来找我。”  
他看见她一束乌发，从耳后垂下。  
“后来我想起你走进沙漠，走进人群之中。”  
“再后来，你告诉我你被他们定罪，又被他们赦免了。”  
“我不知道应该怎样反应。我只是很难过，Archer。像每一次想起这些故事一样。”  
“也许大家都惯常相信看得见的东西，一个人，一群人，一些话语，一些行为。一些已经在人群中成形的观念。”  
“为此，正义跟其他美好的东西一样，好像都有了形状，有了边界。”  
“可是不是的，没有那么简单。”  
“Archer，我在梦里也会梦到很多事情都没有发生，我还拥有父母亲，小樱，世界好像攥在我手里，受我摆布，那样安稳。”  
“可是醒来发现，我做不到。让我重来一次，那时的我，也是做不到这种事的。世界复杂，人力非常有限。很多的事，只有想，都是做不到的。”  
“可是我想，总有我能做到的事，就像Archer，总有你能做到的事，只有你能做到。我知道你在那里，并不总是你告诉我的罪行。在人与人往来的地方，正义往往就难成为一种目的，只是手段。你没法从中抽身的。”  
“即使这样，我也知道有些人，我看到的，他们在对你笑着。”  
“就像在很多的一瞬间里，在你向往理想的时候，向往着，想着，我不要他们再承受苦难的时候，美好的东西，无限接近正义的东西，一定降临了你，路过了你。”  
“我知道这件事情，Archer。”  
凛慢悠悠睁开眼睛。看见他瞧着她安闲神定，眉目沉静，认真在听。她有一瞬的不自在。说，我自顾自说太多了。大概还没醒。他只有——嗯。  
“杀人不是好营生。即使动机出于善，仍是恶行。”  
“切嗣……是不是？”凛说。  
“大概。”他笑。  
“你们很像。”  
“我完全不了解他。”  
“但你比他可爱。”  
“哪里？”  
“脸——”凛笑。又说：“观念。切嗣好像分不出牛奶与水的区别。或者他真心的觉得，二者没有区别。只是人也许，价值的高低不像牛奶和水那样好分辨。一味追求数量为标准，最终一个人也不会剩。因为人群中永远都有分不尽的团体。人群中，也永远都有左中右。但或许你是他，你会对美的东西心存恻隐。哪怕它孤独的、无力的在世上游荡着。你会守卫它。”  
“这是Archer所以为Archer的原因。”  
在月光很亮的这样晚上，会来一阵针也似骤雨。银丝穿行。夜雨打在常青树叶上，屋檐墙垣与庭院风景，合欢与三十年山茶，似红似银，黑夜中隐。在很远的那头，城市高楼大厦聚在一起错落有致，灯色辉映，像隔了一片海的蜃楼幻景。窗洗如银镜。雨点轻如琴键清脆，盖过两个人呼吸。人世中能有一瞬永驻多好，孤独、轻捷地活在此岸的一刻，你不知道蜷在膝头的猫明天就走远，再不回来，不知道偶一阵飘渺抓不住的歌声来自哪个墙角下跳跃走过的年轻女孩，爱与相无常。他与她又都安静了。沉默着，沉默着，只有春将来的风浴光而来，徘徊一圈，拂过那肩膀、手指，发旋与眼下，月又出了云。Archer忽然说凛，樱——来找过你。她给你留了信。  
“我拿给你？”

凛的蓝眼睛只望着那薄薄一张纸，眼神中来回确认，水意盈盈。似仍在梦里。迎光举很高，放下，放空一会儿。又重看一遍，字字句句地读了，如此反复，很久才重新望向Archer。什么也没说。他问附带的另一张是什么，照片？她便递给他看。  
——那是春天赏樱的季节，一去很多年，天却没变。  
上面有四个人的笑脸。

tbc.


	21. 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章高虐，建议慎重阅读。

二十三·

横插充斥耳膜的鼓点，他在音响震动的巨大对流里，自有步调地穿行。女警老远就看见他，看见他侧身路过跳动的男女、拥挤的舞池、笑声的旋涡，飞扬的头发，它们以千万种风情摸过他胸膛，却仿佛丝毫不能撼动他，影响他，他抽身而过。天顶灯不停调度着虚幻光色，橙与紫与红在他身上迁徙，从发梢至唇角，从喉头至肩线，鲜明的踱过，Archer的轮廓与温度变得大开大合，不可捉摸了。未走近她便笑迎他，举高酒杯，换只手挥来挥去：“早。你好帅~招人得很啊~有状态不好的时候吗。”他则开门见山：“为什么选这种地方。”  
“因为我喜欢——”生怕他听不到，她张大了嘴说：“警察也有私生活。”  
“不是公事？”  
“不是就不能找你吗？”  
他盯着她，要笑不笑。拔脚就能走的样子。还是坐下，从此视角，抬眼就能看见高台上的脱衣舞娘，出火细腰，乳峰挺翘，喝醉了的男人们争先恐后往内裤里塞纸票。于是贴身蹭来，媚眼流波勾引其他在座目标。他说你请我看舞？她说你又没老婆，找找情人又怎样。见他不说话，抓起手便细看了指节道：“不会吧，可你没戒指啊。”Archer不接话，反说谈正题，我还有事做。  
“好啦。你还记得酒店那次吗？”  
“哪次？”  
“你做隐秘第三方跟两个人谈判那次。最后算作他俩冲突，互相火并那次。”  
Archer眼前浮现一个侍应生的脸。“然后？”  
“后来查出其中一个居然是本部警长的亲属唉！”  
“再然后？”  
“然后？你都不想听听里面是怎么回事吗？你不想知道警长是如何包庇亲属建立特殊贩毒渠道的？”  
Archer看着她，只笑了笑：“你升职了？”  
“不仅升职，顶头上司也升职，给我额外奖金——”Archer见她比划了半天数字，只说恭喜。女警说你好没趣，八卦不想听，钱也没兴趣，那你做什么杀手啊。  
“所以不做了。也许我该去做警察？”他说这话时继续笑，眉宇微蹙，显出性格里暗藏的锋芒和讽刺。女警坐身边托腮饮酒，连连剜他。恰逢一金发女郎巡至眼前，丝绸缠绕，身骨似蛇，盘地展臂，徘徊不去。翘臀引床技作了舞，极尽勾出雄性肾上腺素的手段，却一张脸从肘弯升起，脸似月盘，正两汪青碧透亮的潭水。四只眼睛交会瞬间各出心思，女警放杯一响便说原来你喜欢这样的啊，早说，我认识不少呢。要不要这只，我来付钱。说着就站起来，台上的竟也直有此意，揽臂就要来吻他，只有Archer仍坐着。一凑便近了，可怎知这当儿正赶上好时候，突然一声枪响连带着辱骂，舞厅里霎时尖叫掀天，人群如受惊羔羊到处踩踏。女警当即下意识摸腰，并没带枪！那朝Archer来的却已掀翻酒水碗碟，直钻进人怀里，电光火石间一个男人带两个女人矮身躲避，听得女警说这是两派冲突，搞不好在争辖区。又是炸耳枪响，Archer说红灯区警察拔枪也难起作用，只有走。哪里有侧门？女警转头说你问我？发丝都乱了：“你不如问她。”女郎却战战兢兢楚楚可人，泪意涟涟，说不出话来，捉着Archer的衬衫前襟，全身上下只件系带内裤，又望Archer。银发男人无多余动作。指掌入发便攥住了箍紧后脑勺，扯出一声呜咽四目相对：“别紧张。冷静一下。现在随大流跑，更容易受伤。我们去人少的地方。”  
那声音仿佛有定心功效，开口便息风止惊，好似一柄重刀插住了黄沙，沉甸甸一块石投入湖底。女郎凌乱着呼吸，一时竟只知望着面前人这双琥珀色漂亮的眼睛，看见他如塑如造冷静的神情，仿佛此前他已经这样保护了无数人，挽救过她怎样也无法设想的、如山如海般人群的性命：“别害怕。仔细想想。告诉我你走过的地方。”

凛回望了一眼。以一路走过来的步伐继续。冬尽头，阳光绝好。就升在树梢，城市的屋脊上、尖顶中、露台边、至阳台瀑布般的花朵间隙里于凛的视野中跟随，朗照着那纤长身影，车来车去。旧墙瓦上，匍匐着穿越过一个冬天由黄转青的嫩苔，如膏如脂，波斯菊抽叶，快有花影。“禁止停泊”的路标下泊着不少出行的一家人，有刚刚学走的小孩子攥着气球颠着碎步，一路只知往前跑，红绿灯间隙被凛拉住手，差一寸就有车飞速去。年轻母亲连连道谢。凛穿过斑马线。Archer说搬去哪里暂时还是秘密，现在还不着急。反正由他负责，就耐心等着。她想起他认真听她说话的眼睛。在月光里，在雨幕里，在那永恒孤寂的、关于正义与爱的议题里。男人手执一根锐器。或许是木质的，或许是钢铁的，或许是门闩，还是哪里捡来的棒球棍。她应该去见见樱。樱在信里说，收养她的是一户非常富足、温馨的大家庭，除本家之外，还有不少兄弟姐妹。他们都对她很好——像你对我一样好。像我们一家人还在一起时那样好。姐姐，你送给我的发带我一直带着。难过时，总会拿出来看。后来都不需要了，因为难过时总有人陪着我，听我说。所以后来我对它说的都是很幸福很细碎的小事，你不要嫌我啰嗦。比如今天吃了什么好吃的，今天和哥哥逛了动物园。今天买了一条新裙子，是豆沙紫色，浅白色的花印，母亲送我的，我很喜欢呢。今天在街头遇见一个人，乍一看背影以为是你，我追上去问了，还把对方吓了一跳呢。姐姐，我想有一天我们还能回到同一屋檐下一起生活，夏天里在一起摇着扇子讲着故事睡觉。或许我们都长大，都有了自己的生活，没办法实现了，但也还在同一个国家，同一个城市，说不定哪天，在没有预料的转角又遇到也说不定。男人拿着那根棍，步子阴沉、有些虚浮的走进人群之中。周围偶尔有人发现他的异样，但也没多想。姐姐，我每天都希望着，想着，你跟我一样幸福。是姐姐的话，一定比我还要幸福。百倍的幸福。所以每天我都祈祷着，祈祷着我不在你身边的时候，能有一个像我一样在乎你、比我还要、比我们的爸爸妈妈还要爱你的人在你身边，他呵护你，守护你，理解你的心。知道你的开心，你的难过，他知道你有多么好，你有多么得、值得让他跟你一起幸福下去。你们在一起的时候，就算是阴雨天，也能像是阳光普照那样光明，那样暖和。不知道这个人有没有出现呢。^^  
——他一定，不是已经出现，就是正在、赶来找你的路上吧。  
你要等他喔。  
人群里响起声声尖叫。在阳光遍地的大道上。高楼蓝窗优哉游哉地过了朵朵浮云，如海如浪。地上是汩汩血淌。有人受伤。一个、两个，统统是手无寸铁的年轻女性，他要让这些婊子贱货像那个不知死活撞上来的贱货一样知道他的厉害，谁让她专挑男人开车时候挡道。谁让她专挑他们聊妓女时候送上门来，谁让她长那么漂亮，肉那么嫩身材又那么好。谁他妈该为她坐牢？谁他妈该为谁坐牢？！她已经送进去了四个，谁他妈该为她坐二十年牢？谁他妈想死？！男人紧紧执着棍，即使已经数周没好好吃饭没见过阳光，牛一样的力气和已然崩溃的大脑还是足够他无差别伤人，足够了。他认真数着数。一个，两个，三个。不需要费太多劲，仅仅只需要认准女人的后脑勺，照着它来一下就好。凛听见骚动住了脚。在这极快的速度和极乱的局面中，她在路口，看见男人已然冲刺上来，极大的步子迈开，以不可阻挡的势头，就在她眼前，高举的钢铁就在她右手边女孩的头顶上。咫尺的距离。她想也没想。第一反应就是拽那女孩，来得及，拽过她躲过那致命的魔掌。尖叫中——凛一把扯过人。谁知男人并没有寻找下一目标，而是撕心裂肺地喊了一声：“我让你护着她！我让你护着她——！！！！！”转脸照着那乌黑惹眼的长发就是狠狠一棍，两棍，三棍——  
凛抱着女孩。像搂着自己亲妹妹一样完全出于无意识地，弯腰按下她的头脑。不间断的三棍。背上又是一棍。凶器脱手飞掉。血味。在这刹那间充斥这怀抱的，是从头顶流下来的潺潺血腥。女孩同样停不下撕心裂肺的叫嚷。男人已然被制止，被这条街上其他志勇力壮的男人压在地上，膝盖死死抵住肩背后脑，人群中有人叫救护车，有人慌不择路的报警，有人团团聚拢上来不知如何是好，女孩却只看见面前人乌黑的长发，碧蓝的眼睛，瀑布般的血恍若盛放的剔透山茶，从那额头，从那漂亮的眉梢眼睫持续流下，她并不认识她。她确信在前半生里，她们从未见过。对方却看着她惊喜笑了一下：“樱？是樱吗……”  
凛并不能看清楚是谁。都不重要了。她只是模模糊糊能看见一个轮廓，粉红色还是蓝紫色的头发，也许不是吧。若是樱更好，总之，她感到紧随而至的非常的寒冷，他们像海水一样快速漫上了脖子，逼住了呼吸。明明今日太阳如此巨大。有人，很多人，围着她，看着她。她想起一些事，一些人，但究竟是什么人，已经没有了形状。一种此前从未体验过的舒适，安逸，在这极度的寒冷中却降临了她。也许她应该顺从这如棉如缎般的安适柔软稍稍睡一下，可是不行，好像还有事情没做，可是又想不起来，是什么事呢——  
Archer带女警与脱衣舞娘走出舞厅时，发觉天气暖得不像话。他把外套留下，送给无遮无拦的女孩，哪知对方竟脱口说：“带我一起走吧——”说了又马上收住声息低眉道：“抱歉。只是……”“我说，”女警插嘴：“你不是喜欢这样的吗，都走到这了，不带人回家喝杯茶吗。”  
“我没有喜欢她。”银发男人看着女警，在这天光下，那张脸好像远比在地下时还要好看，还要冷酷，还要温柔。似认真又似玩笑的语气，让她像从前许多次一样，分不清真假：“那时只是忽然间觉得她的眼睛，和一个人有点像。”  
“抱歉。”

回程中，司机把车载电台开大。插播一条本市实时新闻：“日前，影响恶劣的车祸轮奸致死案，本案的第五名——也是最后一名在逃嫌疑犯已于今日午前十时四十三分落网。凶手持铁质棍形凶器于十字街头无差别击伤多名女性，伤者已在市民协助下送往医院救治……”  
“这个人是不是听您提过？”司机说，“说警察还动用许多门路想抓的那个。”  
“嗯。”Archer应。伸手摸索长裤口袋，把习惯性进入危险场合前收在里面的一枚戒指套回无名指上。

Tbc.

Aimer-RE:I AM (Live in church ver.)  
树海-あなたがいた森 (Instrumental)


	22. 24

二十四·

她感觉背上有点刺痛，有点麻痒。沾过水的地方丝丝缕缕，像有蚂蚁在爬。她伸手摸，什么也摸不到。毛巾一擦，隐隐的不知是痛是酸的滋味，让她转过身去背对镜子仔细查看，果真看到一道浅青色的长痕。难道是被轮胎碾过去了吗——凛无奈地摇了摇头，甩了甩湿漉漉长发，竟还颇有些昏沉。伸手去开洗脸池水管。哪知完全是烫的，下意识缩手叫了一声，紧接着就有人破门直入，让这尖叫更彻底了。  
Archer看见凛蜷蹲在地上，一张脸连带着耳廓脖颈烧到通红，非常痛苦的样子，上去便问怎么了，出什么事？攥住人肩膀，凛，我看一下。凛，说话。好半晌凛才抬眼望他，一副又羞耻又困窘又无奈想生气又不能的样子，一字一句说你可不可以先出去，我不能习惯这样被你看。  
我只是忘记哪边是凉，哪边是热。  
我在开水管。  
言峰绮礼亦来过。她已完全认不出他。连惯常的讨厌也没有，她在初夏前弹琴给他听，节奏强韧，如彩虹之日清泉落石，非常欢快激烈，甚至称得上慷慨激昂，一曲结束问神父先生，好不好听？不输给你的唱诗班吧。绮礼说我没有唱诗班。不过确实是我有生之年听你弹过最好的。凛说我以前也给你弹过？他说没有。我们在一起相处，也并没有太久。转眼望向另一个人，勾起唇角：“这位卫宫先生，应当比我更清楚。”  
“哼，”于是凛也转而对Archer笑，少女时代遗留下来的小恶魔性格，很是悠哉自豪的样子：“那当然，我的琴可是——咦，是谁教的来着？Archer先生，你知道吗？”  
“你没有告诉过我。”  
“这样啊。”凛说，“没关系。等我想起来了，会马上跟你说的。”  
很长一段时间里，他们在“Archer”，“卫宫”，“卫宫先生”里纠缠不休，最终双方各退一步，凛表示可以叫“Archer”这个不是太多人知道的私密称呼，但还是得带上“先生”以表尊重。她回到完全没有遇见过他的程度。倘若真有平行时空，他想凛一定就该是那样子，柔软，快乐，飞扬而自由，从未有那么多软肋，从未蓄积那么多眼泪，从未有那么多，跟他在一起就孤寂而心痛的时候。她会在天暖光耀的下午听到一首鼓点与琴声便悄悄转着圈轻快地跳起来，会在傍晚日落后仍打灯托腮皱着眉头读书，任Archer说第三次晚饭好了仍坚持说：“再几页，最后几页。我马上就好了。可以吗。Archer先生。Ar——cher——”这是狡猾撒娇，最后再悄悄带上音量只有自己能听到的“先生。”她夸奖他料理做的好，第一次吃到这样风格独特又细致的三餐，居然还承包甜点，居然甜点也是亲手做的？夸奖他家务做的好，养花的手艺很绝，参观这个家精心布置修剪过的庭院，四处弯腰闻嗅说你还有什么不会的吗，真是让人没话说啊。事实上，她连“凛”这个名字也忘得一干二净，是醒来后医生护士告诉她的。但许许多多细碎而不那么重要的知识却仍然清楚，偶有新鲜苏醒，作为她曾经在此方人世活过的证据。Archer在那之后总在路上遇见不认识的人，也许是被凛保护了的女孩的家人，不知他们用什么办法打听到他跟她的关系。总是匆匆说“送给您的妻子”就离去，拆开后是耳坠，一些书，珍珠手链，切好的水果，或猫眼石项链。凛都会一一试试，棘手时拎着颈后光着脚丫火急火燎跑过落地镜来，喊“Archer先生——Archer——先——生——我卡住了——你可不可以帮我戴——”  
他为她摘。不知为什么勾到肉里，刮出一点点晶亮血迹。他用手指抹去。抹过又缓缓慢慢冒出来，他看着那血点，一些情绪总会瞬间从太阳穴突突跳动着蔓延到了眼眶，眼珠子如盐炙烤，心却死气沉重的冰凉，以至于让他听不到凛疑惑着重复了数声的“Archer”。没有如果。他已玩够正义游戏，若再让他重新选择多少次，想必仍会回绝女警那日求他帮忙的提议，杀了他，那第五个人，那罪大恶极的撞了人，又见死不救恶上加恶的强奸犯，像从前杀死的许多人一样随便找个海湾扔了，或费点事埋起来，伸张一些部分人，或他自己心底朴素的近乎于快感的情绪正义，他已不会做了。一切都毫无意义。只是他初次反应过来他对凛做了什么，或凛从这唯一一个他脱手放下的漏网之鱼手里完完整整地、究竟经历了什么的时候，他还是不可抑制地、第一次出于纯粹强烈的个人情绪想要杀了一个人。杀了他。何为愤怒？何为懊悔？何为站在既定结局，看见了过去错位之选择的猛回头？他的情绪也是理性掌控之下冰凉如蓝火的。杀了那个人。把他大卸八块，拿刀割他的肉，毁他的脸手，更残忍的，能让人彻底感同身受什么是人世之恶，能让这个只知向更弱者伸出魔爪的东西，彻头彻尾明白什么叫活生生的劫难与恐惧的手段，什么都可以。那些情绪甚至无声地烧向他自己。受此刑的，又变回他自己。以至于很多很多夜晚，凛睡到半夜总会先心神混乱地从他抱得异样牢固的怀抱里醒来，那臂膀和身躯的力道甚至称得上钳制，一种封锁，她总是坐起来，一身薄汗地、紧张兮兮地去摸他的脸，Archer——Archer先生——你是醒着的吗——是吗——  
而他的脸总是在暗淡的夜里，一动不动，与月色灰影辨不分明。  
美缀会上门带凛出去。最初他总是回绝。她对他说话亦清楚，毫不留情：“没有用。你明白吗。留在视线范围里就绝对安全了？寸步不离就安全了？现在凛只是碎片。只剩下一点点斑点的白布。哪天她心血来潮，半夜起来去割个腕，流流血，你来得及阻止吗？让你回到那天，你不出门她也不出门，可能吗？许多事情都有因果。Archer，人看不见。只能是在因与果里这样走着。”  
“不然我再问一点别的吧，”美缀上前一步，发旋未到他衣领。理了理他褶皱的襟。抬眼看着人，柔声细语的说：“在你前半生里，有没有做过恶行？在你没遇到凛之前，有没有行过什么事，是完全不能见天的，连她也不能告诉的？”  
“那么，将那些事汇聚一起，让凛来抵，足够了吗？”  
“被那样抡了身体和脑子，居然没有死掉，居然还好好的，我从一开始，就没抱这种希望。”  
“你还真是被眷顾啊。”

“你趁着年幼，衰败的日子尚未来到，就是你所说，我毫无喜乐的那些年日未曾临近之先，当记念造你的主。  
不要等到日头、光明、月亮、星宿变为黑暗，雨后云彩返回；看守房屋的发颤，有力的屈身，推磨的稀少就止息；  
从窗户往外看的都昏暗，街门关闭，推磨的响声微小，雀鸟一叫，人就起来，歌唱的女子也都衰微。  
人怕高处，路上有惊慌；杏树开花，蚱蜢成为重担；人所愿的也都废掉，因为人归他永远的家，吊丧的在街上往来。”  
Archer坐下插嘴：“你在念什么，凛？”  
“银链折断，金罐破裂。瓶子在泉旁损坏，水轮在井口破烂……”她端正着下巴，秉持着自我的语意节奏，丝毫不理会他，蓝眸左右凝视着纸页，以那清脆明亮、柔和动听的声线继续念完：“尘土仍归于地，灵，仍归于赐灵的神。传道者说：‘虚空的虚空，凡事都虚空。’是所罗门的传道书！Archer先生，你知道他吗。是我小时候就很喜欢的人。大卫的儿子，以色列人的圣王。”  
“啊，”他笑了笑：“他对行不义的人以眼还眼，以牙还牙。”  
“咦？好像不是这么简单噢，”凛眨了眨眼睛望着他，直起身来认真继续道：“我记得有一日，他知道自己杀了行不义的人，即使动机出于善，仍是恶行。”  
“故在夜中噩梦连连，与他的妻子问说，我杀了许多人，罪孽深重，我有罪，我是罪人吧。”  
“可是他的妻子对他说，你所谓的罪可能与他人，与我带来了幸福。所以我原谅你。”  
他听着她一字一句，琥珀金的眼瞳因为震颤，在这透窗而来，铺天盖地的树影与天光下，竟然不能挪开一寸。凛笑得异常好看：“Archer先生。多好的人啊。连我都想抱抱他，摸摸他的头发，跟他说没关系。所以后来，他果真做了王，受尽子民拥戴。”  
“Archer先生，你说是吗。”

tbc.


	23. 25

二十五·

凛在看水。浅缸里细小的鱼，在苔肥草厚的水底景观游来游去，花叶簇拥。一看能很久，偶尔越来越贴近水面，被一声“凛”溅了满脸水，抬头是濡湿的额发眉宇。Archer递来毛巾。不知怎的，看见他她便会升起一种复杂情绪，称不上开心。好似胃里被忽地灌满了蝴蝶，一直扑腾到喉咙的轻痒又焦虑，或是心脏漏拍，柳枝在其上慢过，抽了她一下。她问Archer他们是不是有嫌隙，是否有过吵架，误会了什么，或是其他需要延期补偿的东西。他说没有，为什么这么问？凛说我看到你，就像看到阴雨天的月亮。  
“你讨厌？”  
“也不是讨厌。”  
在渐暖天气，他们什么也不做。一楼各窗大开，穿堂风过，他把甜点、水果、茶或者其他什么小零食放桌上便坐下。凛时常发呆，可能自己都反应不过来，宽大沙发上抱膝伸肩，腰线舒展，无意识媚态似见报芭蕾舞演员，锁骨能立下两抔鸡蛋。Archer倚在对面看她。庭院里光线斑斓，粉蝶与野鸟在阶下忽飞忽降。凛容易被细小的东西吸住注意力，比如抽芽的蔷薇，一片弯折的、掩映着窗棂的摇来曳去的叶，爬山虎叶影斑驳下丰茂的藤，它想它们的脚应当像壁虎那样，有小巧精致、肉乎乎的圆盘。猛地回神了，和那目光对上，问他没有事可做吗，他说我很闲。便不好再问了。偌大一个家竟无第三人。被一直看着也不是办法，凛完全做不到忽视他的神情目光。一旦与那眼光对上，她就心跳发慌。于是说你跟我玩吗，他说玩什么。“比如，你告诉我你的一件事，我也告诉你一件我的事吧。”  
“这对我不公平。”他说，“你忘掉太多。记不清的更多。”  
“所以以一换一，”凛说，“如果不继续了，你叫停就好。”  
“可以吧。”凛放下腿，理了理裙子，很开心的样子，捉一只蜜柑开始剥：“我先来。嗯……嗯……啊，美缀跟我说，我的中华料理很好。”  
他等了一会儿。说：“我拆过七类四十六种枪型。”  
“啊？”显然这上来就超出了凛的理解范围，她说真的吗。你从过军吗，可是没有看到什么纪念品……Archer不说话，意思是继续。故凛想了想难有头绪，泄气说：“不行。这样真的很不公平。总感觉会知道一些很不得了的事……况且我的事你一定比我还要清楚。没意思。”  
“那随你问？”  
“真的？”凛积极起来，听得Archer说，我选择性回答。便问：“刚刚的是真的？”  
“嗯。”  
“你在哪里从军？”  
“西亚——中东。”  
“巴格达的星星……”凛仰头，视线空空说：“我肯定是没去过那里。只听过曲子。不过，应该是很美的地方。很配你。”  
他未曾想到凛是以这种角度，问为什么，凛说以我的印象的话，是孤高、旷远、寂寞但热烈的，感情悠长，抹消不去——不过这跟战场应该全没关系，是我瞎猜的。不好意思。你一定有很辛苦的时候吧。  
Archer的节奏迟她不少，总像沉浸在某处，或惯常等在哪里，执着于自我步调难受他人扰，清腔冷调，无声无息。他好安静。凛只有问：  
“Archer，我说错话，惹你不开心吗。”  
“什么？”  
“为什么你常常没什么表情，却反而显得很难过？我理解错了吗？”  
“不是，凛。”他们面对面时，她望得见他的神情。望得见他微风拂过的头发，半明半暗的瞳底。每当这时，凛会觉得那些蝴蝶“刷”地一下沸腾了，溢出眼鼻，或从胃里钻得更下，去更敏感之地，如同夜间他吻她时，她丝毫不知道怎么处理那些不受控制的，隐秘激烈的，纷扬而起的情欲。只有眨着眼睛连忙推开他，说好像忽然悬空了，不知道要掉到哪里去，有点害怕。我还是睡吧，Archer。  
“不过只有一次。”他垂下眼，笑了笑，声线一如既往，慢条斯理地对她说。  
“只有那次你理解错了，凛。”  
“那天晚上我没有在想正义。只是在想你。”  
她看着他目不转睛。说出不话来，亦不懂其中含义。但脸还是异样地、缓慢的红透，一直红到了纤颈。碧眸透亮，借故站起来走开，去厨房拿布丁。冰箱底摸索半天没头绪，听得Archer的声音出现在身边说，很是温和：“右边往上，第三格最里。”拿到了关上门却不回头，气势全无受了惊的猫咪，他发觉她的异样，伸手摸了下她的发顶。谁知凛转身坐下眼泪断线，脊骨贴着冰箱，颇为无望地看了他一眼就蜷起来，埋了膝，自己安慰自己。她少有这样情绪激烈的样子。也并非全无，他已见过几次了，仍不能不受撼动，全然冷静。怎么可能冷静？但Archer还是问怎么了，凛。掌纹卷起，声低言轻。她只说，海水。  
“在脖子。很多海水。”  
“有很多——”  
他知道，院中三五成群的椋鸟仍在到处飞。波斯菊已经开很好。粉白红紫，长长的抽了条，深深浅浅的铺满了庭院，如同在海在洋。风一吹，递进屋里来，他们之间满是香气。莳寺枫总送不同时令的羽织，美缀绫子则还是回忆，不知从哪个箱底翻出的一本相册，夏日烟火大会与盂兰盆祭典的合照，一串造型别致的风铃。凛总说熟悉，又好像从来没有经历过，只是在看电影。Archer动弹不得。凛之前也提过海水很凉，漫上了脖子，逼得她不能呼吸。现在看来，也许是那天的濒死体验。他问，还有么。她说好像是雨。细的雨。椅子。月亮一样的银光。阴天的月亮。  
“好像有人坐在那里。我看到他的手。可是不知是谁。”  
“是谁呢。”  
“——没必要刻意去想。”良久的、生锈般的沉寂以后，他开口说。凛却像没听到，仍然动也不动，深埋着头，Archer就拿了条很大的毯巾把人盖住。直接抱起来。似抱小朋友。凛伏在肩头，随他步调穿过屋里暖熏的窗风，终于又极细极轻的补了一句，在他耳下说，Archer，虽然我忘记他是谁了，但那个人给我的感觉，是让人难过的温柔。  
“就像你一样温柔。”

樱再次路过那栋房子，如火的大攀缘蔷薇已爬了满墙满院，大门紧锁，毫无人迹，唯有植物冲破灰尘与空寂，向天生长得格外繁茂。周边往来的邻居说，这家人好像搬走有一阵子了，不知去了哪里，不过宅基地都在，应该还能碰上吧。  
有时，凛会在后半夜四点左右忽然醒，守去床尾看月亮，Archer陪着一起。城市宛若森林。终不是森林。那该是更加广阔的地方，拥有无边无际的草野，远方有湖，一直延伸到地平线。等到日出日落时，火红的碎金就洒满了湖面。会有各种各样的水鸟、野鸽、候鸟，在好天气里围着遥远的水塔与山中教堂高高的、洁白的钟楼盘旋，圣音一荡，便成群结队地、鸣叫扑翅着入了山与林。它们会一飞很低，远远地来了，乘着一阵扶摇而上的风，直掠过人眼前，凛在车窗里见到，叫Archer来看。遮天蔽日的白桦，榉木，橡木，如盾如军。落叶的，常青的，很粗的腰身与藤蔓，体量巨大。再北方，漫山遍野的针叶林，墨松林。风一吹，雨一下，隐隐的叶涛声如浪动听。车子稳稳地行驶着。在这林中路上，竟也丝毫没有颠簸。困意袭来，凛很快就睡着了，长发也乱，厚而温软，馨香地在脸颊亲吻着，亲吻着，Archer将人揽过，肩上倚好，往下又坐了坐，调整到足以让人舒适的姿势，侧脸贴上那发，眼眶并未发热。或许凛还会想起他，在某个阳光灿烂的日子，前半生里发生过的一切如春天里解冻的泉水，再次如奶如蜜流过她的手心，那时她会在一切钟爱的风景里笑起来，像发现了什么从所未见的新鲜东西，跑进他面前，抱过来大喊：“Archer！”——可此刻，他想着的，不过她这样安稳睡在身边，在这黄昏坚定的、足以升起世间一切美好神性的、辉煌灿烂的天光里。在这条路上，他等得到那一天。

但那受过痛苦的，必不再见幽暗。(赛9:1)

（全文完）

Aimer-春はゆく (春逝)  
Aimer-花の唄 (花之歌 end of spring ver.)


End file.
